Crawling In My Skin
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Ichigo finds himself in a terrible situation when the Hollow King gives him an inner hollow. Will he be able to survive or will this new inner hollow tear him apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Crawling In My Skin**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Reviews are appreciated and flames containing constructive criticism are also appreciated. I got this idea from the song "Crawling In My Skin" by Linkin Park and thought I would post this. So here it is. Hope you enjoy and if you don't explain why.**

**Warnings: Mild cussing, a lot of violence and blood, maybe lime in upcoming chapters, but don't expect it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the Linkin Park song " Crawling In My Skin." Please don't sue me. Why would you want to? I only have like $2.00 anyway.**

The sunlight faded in through the loose fabric making a trail of white across the room directly on the red head's face. He stirred in his sleep from the invading light until finally he opened his chocolate eyes. He aggressively rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up. Usually his father would have woken him up by now with a kick to the face, but occasionally the teen would wake up on his own. He preferred to start the day like this instead of starting out the day with a throbbing pain in his face.

He got out of his night clothes quickly. He easily slid the cotton shirt off his slim body and then tossing it to the side. By doing so exposed his six pack to the world. He put on a graphic t-shirt and slid into a pair of skinny jeans. Yawning he opened the door and headed down the stairs ready for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he saw his two younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin, eating toast and fruit.

" Hi, Ichigo! Did you sleep well?" asked Yuzu being as perky as ever.

" Slept fine Yuzu. Where's dad?" he asked as he grabbed an apple.

" He left to get groceries."

Ichigo nodded. He bit into the juicy apple savoring its taste. He hadn't noticed until then that his throat had been dry, but as he swallowed the apple bits his throat was thoroughly lubricated [1]. As he finished the apple he ran outside hurrying over to Unahara's shop. Renji had called for him to be there. He didn't know why. Renji had only told him to meet him at Unahara's shop early the next morning.

He entered Unahara's shop only to run into the red head. He was dressed in his shinigami attire and his zanpakuto was ready. Renji blinked a few times before he realized Ichigo had run into him. His eyes narrowed as he looked up and down at the teen who was casually dressed.

" Ichigo, why are you dressed in that? We have work to do!" yelled Renji.

" Hey! Don't get mad at me! You didn't tell me we had work to do! I had no idea what you were planning!"

Renji was about to say something negative about Ichigo, but realized it wasn't the time for their brotherly bickering. Instead he handed Ichigo a soul candy and walked calmly outside. Ichigo took the pill and was immediately in his shinigami attire as well. He dragged his lifeless body over to where Renji's Gigai lay as well. Walking outside Ichigo got Zangetsu ready. Renji was waiting for the teen impatiently. When Ichigo came outside he explained their mission.

" We are to travel to Hueco Mundo and check the level of hollows. Yamamoto has grown suspicious of the growing number so, we are to go to Hueco Mundo and check the amount of hollows [2]."

Ichigo nodded as Renji prepared the air for the rip they were about to make. In order to get to Hueco Mundo you had to rip a hole in the universe since it was a whole different world [3]. Ichigo and Renji stepped through the small hole Renji had made. Renji closed up the hole and turned to face Hueco Mundo. It was basically a never-ending desert. Renji and Ichigo were immediately attacked by some low level hollows, but they quickly disposed of them.

After, running around Hueco Mundo for a few hours checking the number and level of the hollows they faced Ichigo became bored. They were so many low level hollows around that could easily be defeated plus the heat was tiring. Renji was calculating a few things in his head and didn't seem to notice the high level hollow approaching them. Ichigo's boredom was cured as he got excited to fight this hollow, but right as he was about to attack the hollow it ran right past Ichigo and Renji.

Renji still didn't seem to notice and continued his calculating. Ichigo on the other hand was tempted to follow the hollow out of boredom and curiosity. Silently sneaking away from Renji, Ichigo flash stepped towards the hollow. It continued to run, but not because of Ichigo. It ran for quite some time and Ichigo was slowly losing interest until above the sand dunes a castle appeared. Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks admiring the piece of architecture.

It was based on the three main towers. Two stood on either side of the main large one. It was made of bricks which clearly showed off their age. There were plenty of cracks along the castle and even places where the bricks were missing. There was a large wooden door in the center of the large third tower. It was covered in blood and other bodily fluids that Ichigo didn't want to think about.

The hollow ran right through the door and fled into the castle. Ichigo gulped and decided he would go into this castle. No one knew about this castle from the looks of it and it would be awesome to discover it. He flash stepped to the entrance and looked over the door again. Gathering up as much courage as he could he slowly opened the door. It made a small creaking noise as it swung open.

Inside the hallway was dimly lit with only a few torches here and there. Ichigo traveled along the long hallway thinking it would never end, but as these thoughts filled his head the hallway ended with another large wooden door. This one however was not covered in blood, but looked new. Again gathering up his courage he slowly opened the door.

Inside was a large room covered with red satin and golden decorations. However, where ever you looked they were bones and blood. In one corner a pile of guts lay. All of this together created an awful stench that Ichigo could barely stand. His eyes watered at the fumes.

In the middle of the room a large throne was seated. It was covered in the blood and guts as well, but even though it was covered in this its red satin and multi-colored jewels clearly shone through. Seating in the humongous throne was a gigantic hollow. He had a horse-like skull with a long nose and huge nostrils. Its eyes were a bright yellow and it had long hair that was white with black tips. The rest of its body resembled a skeleton except for the black combat boots it wore on its feet.

It, like the rest of the room, was covered in blood and guts. It was laughing hysterically and didn't notice Ichigo until it stopped. Its yellow eyes stared at Ichigo as if he could see Ichigo's soul. Ichigo began to sweat under its intense gaze. Then, a smirk appeared on its face and then it burst out laughing again. Ichigo felt mocked and his face turned red in anger.

" What is so damn funny?" yelled Ichigo.

The beast continued to laugh until it was reduced to small chuckles.

" The thing that is so funny is that I haven't seen a shinigami in my castle for at least 1,000 years. Most are too scared to enter so, I take it you are very brave or mentally retarded." Said the beast before laughing again.

Ichigo's face turned a bright red from anger. Before he could lash out though the beast seized its laughing and stared at Ichigo very seriously.

" I hope you know what you are in for. I am the Hollow King and I do not tolerate shinigami entering my castle so, what form of torture would you prefer?" the Hollow King asked in a deep and threatening voice.

**[1] Yeah I can see you all giggling, but really this was a test. If you laughed you are immature. If you didn't and thought I have a good vocabulary you are very mature and most likely British. ;)**

**[2] This is a fanfic so, I can make up any mission I want. =p**

**[3] I haven't gotten to the part where they travel to Hueco Mundo so, I don't really know the specific requirements to get to Hueco Mundo so yeah. XD**

**Author's Note: Well there you go. It sucked right? Well if you liked it please review and if you hated it flame me because it still counts as a review beeops! ;)**

**I will most likely update in a week or so and believe me I am not one of those people who leaves a story unfinished. I don't care if only one person reads this I will update…..eventually! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 2

The Wound

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back! ^^ I would like to thank myloveiskyo, YooKay, ShiroHichi891, and Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo. These guys were nice enough to review so, Arigato! ^^ You guys made my day! I thought this would get no reviews and then the next morning I have 4 reviews! It may not sound like much, but hey I ain't complaining! I promised a new chapter this weekend and here it is! Be happy! Again I don't care if only one person reads this or one reads it I will update! The last chapter was a little rushed because I wanted to post it right away and I'm sorry for that! ^^ This one will be much better! I hope! XD

Warnings: mild cussing, a lot of violence, OOCness, talk of rape in this chappie, maybe lime in the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the Linkin Park song " Crawling In My Skin". If I did own Bleach there would be a lot more yaoi! ^^ So, please don't sue me cuz I got only like 50 cent! XD

Normal text

_Ichigo's thoughts_

Chapter 2- The Wound

Ichigo gulped. _Torture? Would he be able to survive torture? His face flushed. What if he wants to rape me? Oh God!_

Ichigo looked up to face the Hollow King. The dimly lit room made his silhouette look even more threatening and sinister. His bright yellow eyes glowed in the dark and stared at Ichigo. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't. He was unable to speak. His fear clearly showed. The Hollow King grew bored of the silence and after thinking broke out into hysterical laughing.

He cackled and howled until you would think his voice would go out, but it continued on. Strong and deep and just as ill-boding[1]. Ichigo winced. What could this maniac be thinking? He couldn't even start to be angry for the fact that he thought the King was mocking him because of his fear.

After, several more chuckles he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Ichigo. You could see the amusement in his eyes[2]. The King stood and took one giant step forward toward Ichigo. He leaned down so, he was at eye level with Ichigo.

" I have the perfect punishment for you, Carrot Top."

Ichigo didn't even get to be angry for a moment about the nickname fore he noticed he was frozen. He couldn't even blink much less send blood to his face to show his anger. He tried to reach for Zangetsu, but his arms wouldn't budge. He had become a living statue. All Ichigo could do was widen his eyes as the Hollow King placed his foot above his body.

The King brought down his foot right onto Ichigo's chest. All Ichigo did was widen his eyes. It hurt so much yet he couldn't make a sound. He couldn't yell out for help or try and defend himself. He thought that most of his ribs were broken and maybe his right arm. This truly was the worst punishment. His eyes widened even more as he imagined the King slowly torturing his body and he couldn't do anything about it.

The King burst out in his ludicrous laughter. The King brought up a hand. Ichigo hadn't noticed his hands before. They were much like a human's, but had three fingers instead of five. The King slowly pushed Ichigo's shirt down to expose the right side of his body.

" _Oh god! He is going to rape me! What am I going to do?"_ thought Ichigo.

The King brought his hand up in the air and it transformed. Instead of the three long fingers that had originally been there, there was now a long talon. It looked much like a blade, but it was built onto the King's body. He brought down the knife and cut Ichigo's arms down their sides. Ichigo was bleeding all over the place and it oozed out in buckets.

Again he wanted to scream and run, but he was just a living statue. A body capable of pain, but no emotions. No soul [3]. The King brought his talon up to his face. It was covered in Ichigo's warm blood. The King stuck out his blue tongue and slowly lapped at the red liquid until there was no more.

" Hehe. You taste good." He stated before chuckling.

He brought the talon down to Ichigo's chest again. He licked his lips.

" Well Shinigami, I hope you like your new friend." He said laughing madly.

The King brought down the talon and made a diagonal cut right over Ichigo's heart [4]. It hurt like hell. It stung and bled. Then before Ichigo knew it, everything went black.

Ichigo heard voices before anything else. Fragments of sentences and sometimes noises. He desperately tried to open his eyes, but they seemed like they were covered in something. Most of the time he would fall back asleep and slowly drift off into terrifying dreams. Dreams where Rukia was dying or he himself was dying.

Only after a truly horrifying dream di he finally open his eyes. The room was white everywhere for awhile, but soon colors came and his vision was back. Hanataro was standing over him and Renji was off in the corner of the room. Ichigo tried to sit up only to be held down by Hanataro.

" Ichigo you shouldn't move. You will only worsen your condition."

Ichigo nodded and laid back down. Renji came over and smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo grew angry, but waited to hear what the red head had to say this time. Insults about how weak he was? Probably.

" You got banged up pretty good, Ichigo. Six broken ribs, broken arm, and a big cut right over your heart. I found you out in Hueco Mundo bleeding and barely breathing. What happened to you, Ichigo?"

Renji clearly showed his confusion on his face. Ichigo thought back. He remembered going to Hueco Mundo, fighting hollows, getting bored, and then… It hit him. He had gone into a castle and was tortured by the Hollow King. Ichigo cleared his voice ready to speak.

" I ran after some high level hollow and it beat me pretty bad."

He couldn't tell them about the Hollow King. First off he would get in major trouble and second what if no one even knew of the Hollow King's existence? He would surely be thought of as crazy if he described the huge and blood hungry beast. Third, he didn't get, but a few broken bones so, why worry?

Renji looked at Ichigo as if not believing it, but he shrugged and walked off.

" You were out for a few weeks, Ichigo. Your ribs and arm are almost healed and this wound should seal up in a few days." Said Hanataro with a huge grin on his face.

See? He had nothing to worry about. Little did he know should was the keyword in Hanataro's sentence [5].

[1] Hehe! Big words! ^^

[2] How do you see amusement in one's eyes? Are they real BIG or something? XD

[3] I thought that up myself! :D

[4] Poor Ichi-nee! D:

[5] Anyone wanna guess what that means? XD It is pretty obvious! XD

Author's Note: Well there you go! It was a little longer wasn't it? Maybe I'm wrong, but whatevers! So I really appreciate the reviews I got! You guys are the best and you all get a digital cookie! XD Remember I'm broke!

Quick note. I will not be starting another chappie fic until this one is done! I may put up some one shots, but if you want a sequel to those you will have to wait this is done….maybe! XD I have some ideas for more Bleach fics, some DBZ Kai fics, and a few DeathNote fics so we'll see! I will mostly likely update next weekend! * Dodges tomatoes and ninja stars*

Yeah I know poor you! Look under my favorite stories if you are in desperate need of a fanfic until this one is updated. I may update any time next week… I'm not sure so just keep your eyes out or put this on your alerts!

Also if you guys have an idea for any fics I would be happy to look at these ideas and see if I can write it for yous! :D

Anyways I would like to start the RQOTD! Yeah it makes no sense! Say RAY-EWW-O-TE-DAH! XD Yeah stupid I know! It stands for Random Question Of The Day! I will ask a question and you answer with a review!

RQOTD: Do you like " Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase"?

I used to love it! I like the Phantom Virus! I watched it when I was like 3 and thought his name was Cyberchase so, until recently I found out he is actually the Phantom virus, but I like Cyberchase betters so I will keep it! Face it ! HE is all emo and stuff! And adorable! I've rambled enough so BAI-BAI! XD :D ^^ =p :p ;) ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Crawling In My Skin**

**Chapter 3 **

**Hichigo**

**Author's Note: This was a little earlier than expected, but because of the awesome reviews we it is! Yeah if you leave a review it will make me soooooo happy! I literally grin at the computer screen when I have a new review! That sounds stalkerish…. -_- Oh well! I love you guys in a non stalkerish way! XD **

**Well from the title you can obviously tell that Hichigo appears in this one! He will most likely appear in all the other chapters too so rejoice my fellow Hichigo fans! **

**Just to recap. A. reviews = earlier chapters =D and B. Hichigo will now appear in the chapters!**

**Warnings: OOCness, a whole lotta violence, lime in future chapters, and slight depression in this one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Linkin Park song " Crawling In My Skin" however, if I did own Bleach it would be full of yaoi fluffiness! XD**

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

Ichigo had recovered from all his wounds…well almost. The cut right over his heart had yet to disappear and had turned into a nasty scar. Ichigo ignored it though because he was just happy to be home and do normal teenage things. Today was his first day back to high school in months and Ichigo was happy to see all his friends again.

As soon as he stepped into the classroom he was assaulted by Keigo. Ichigo however kicked him in the face shutting him up for the rest of the day. He sat in his usual seat after talking to Tatsuki. He sat in his seat waiting for the teacher. As she walked in the room was dead quiet **[1]**.

Ichigo followed the teacher's instructions and sat patiently, which was rare, for the teacher to check their work **[2]**. Then, it hit him. All the color from the world seemed to fade and was taken over by a screen of white. All of his other senses failed him too as he couldn't hear or smell anything. He tried to move, but his arms and legs failed him as well.

Then, the white screen turned to black. Fear filled Ichigo as he waited to see what would happen. To his surprise an exact duplicate of himself filled the black screen. He was dressed in Ichigo's shinigami clothes, but the colors were reversed. His outfit was as white has his skin. He had bright yellow eyes and wore a devious smile on his face.

" Hello, Ichigo," It said in a very threatening way, " I am Hichigo. I am your hollow half. When the old bastard of a King cut you open he put a little piece of himself in ya resulting in me."

Ichigo gulped or at least tried too. How could he have been so stupid to follow that hollow into the castle and to get caught in the Hollow King's trap. He thought back to what the King said to him.

" _Well Shinigami, I hope you like your new friend."_

New friend! The King had been referring to Hichigo. Ichigo felt dizzy as he realized how he had been given the ultimate punishment.

" Well bye for now, partner." said Hichigo giving a light chuckle.

Ichigo's vision cleared up and he could once again hear, move, and smell. Ichigo looked around. He was still in the classroom and everyone was working. He let out the breath he had apparently been holding.

_Why am I calm? I have a hollow inside of me. What am I going to do?_

He now had a knot in his stomach. What was he going to do? He tried to focus on other things, but he just couldn't. This hollow was going to tear him apart from the inside out. This thing or this hollow was crawling in his skin **[3]** every moment and it made him feel sick to his stomach knowing such an evil thing existed in him.

" Ichigo, are you okay? You look a little pale." Orihime whispered across the room.

Ichigo nodded. " I'm fine, Orihime."

Throughout the rest of the school day he couldn't focus on anything. Every now and then he would find himself clawing at his arms trying to get the hollow out of him. He left marks all down his arms. As he subconsciously clawed at his arms he heard the hollow chuckle in his ear.

" Can't get me out that way, partner."

Then, as fast as he had appeared he was gone without a trace. Ichigo shivered. He didn't like the way this hollow could talk to him whenever it felt like it. The bell snapped him out of his trance. He got up slowly and avoided talking with his friends as he dashed out of the school. He ran all the way home and don't even bother to tell his sisters hi.

He just ran up to room and locked the door. He threw his bookbag down and got on to his bed. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs as if he was going to fall apart if he didn't. He placed his head on his knees and did something he rarely did. He cried.

His orange bangs hid his closed eyes, but he could feel the hot tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

" Partner, you are pathetic!" yelled Hichigo as he madly cackled in Ichigo's head.

**[1] Does that mean it was so quiet everyone died? XD**

**[2] I know they are in high school, but teachers always check your work right? ;)**

**[3] Get it? Pun! Look at the title. ;)**

**Author's Note: Well was it any good? This one may have been a bit on the short side sowwy. Speaking of short I usually type about 1,500 words. Do you guys think that is too little? I thought it was a good number, but if I need to make them longer go ahead and write that in a review. However, realize this. If I make them longer it may take me longer to type them and post them. **

**Well time for the RQOTD! YAY! XD Alright here it is!~**

**RQOTD- What is your favorite anime? ;)**

**Okay well I can't really pick a favorite so, here is all the ones I likes!~~~**

**Dragon Ball Z Kai**

**Bleach**

**DeathNote**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

**Pokémon**

**Ultimo and~~~~~~**

**Blue Exorcist! ;)**

**Well there you go! So hopefully after Crawling In My Skin is finished I will write some of these fandoms! I do have a few plot-bunnies running around! I am even thinking of one with all of them in it!:O**

**That is a lot of people though…..oh well! I shall do it! **

**I will most likely update this weekend! ;) So please review and favorite! XD ;) ^^ -_- =p :p :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Crawling In My Skin**

**Chapter 4**

**Adorableness**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all you guys for reviewing! I love you alls! XD Poor Ichi-nee has been tortured enough so this will have a bit of yaoi in it! Just a hint between Hichigo and Ichigo. YAYZ! Don't like don't read. IT is mostly fluffy cuddling so, here it is. Chapter 4 of Crawling In My Skin Adorableness. **

**Warnings: mild cussing (mainly from Hichigo XD), lotta violence (it's Bleach), OOCness, remember the lime well it is in here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Crawling In My Skin". If I owned Bleach there may be some cross dressing -_- Teehee! XD**

Normal Text

_Ichigo's thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

**Chapter 4 **

**Powers**

Ichigo continued to weep into his arms. This hollow was going to slowly devour him and the worst part was he could do nothing to stop it. He thought about asking someone about it, but he wasn't sure. A lot of things could happen. The most possible were he was in a lot of trouble, they would think he was crazy, or they would help him. Yeah right.

Suddenly, a light breeze hit Ichigo's face. _Wind? How can there be wind? The window is shut and so is the door. _

He lifted his head off his soaked arms and opened his water sealed eyes **[1]**. His eyes grew wide and he almost screamed. What was supposed to be a scream came out as a choked whimper. Sitting in front of him was Hichigo. He was sitting on all fours and had his face right next to Ichigo's. Hichigo chuckled at Ichigo's whimper.

Hichigo scooted closer to Ichigo's face. They were now touching noses. Ichigo's face was covered in water. His eyes were huge and blood-shot. The undersides of his eyes were puffed up and red. He looked horrible.

"You look horrible, King." Stated Hichigo.

" H-how are you out?" asked Ichigo stuttering a bit.

Hichigo smiled a wicked smile and said, " If I summon enough energy I can get out."

Hichigo continued to stare at Ichigo. He looked so scared. Hichigo just wanted to hold him and tell him it would be alright. And that's exactly what he did.

He backed off of all fours and sat crossed legged next to Ichigo. He then placed one hand under Ichigo's knees and one his neck. Ichigo blushed and trembled. _What is he doing?_**[2]**

In one swift movement Hichigo placed Ichigo in his lap. This received a yelp from Ichigo and a bright red on his face. Hichigo looked into Ichigo's eyes**. He looks so innocent. So child-like. I just want to cuddle with him and make him feel happy. I don't want to hurt him like the Hollow King says I have to. Why can't I just hold him?**

Ichigo was truly terrified now. What was his hollow doing? His hollow was supposed to be this big mean scary monster that would devour him, but now his hollow was holding him and very affectionately at that. Ichigo shivered. He was cold and he couldn't exactly move.

Hichigo noticed Ichigo's shivering. He tightened his grip on Ichigo and pulled Ichigo to his chest. **I don't want to hurt. I don't want to hurt him. Maybe I want… **

His thoughts were interrupted when a weird sound came from Ichigo. Hichigo looked down and almost burst out laughing at the adorableness **[3]**. Ichigo had snuggled up to Hichigo's chest and closed his eyes. The sound Hichigo had heard was Ichigo purring. He smiled. **Ichigo you are too adorable.**

Hichigo's chest felt so warm. Ichigo snuggled up to it and relaxed. It felt right. Then he did something he hadn't even expected. He let out a purr. He didn't really care though because he felt so good. He let out another purr.

Hichigo smiled at the next purr too. **I don't think I can hurt him. Wonder what the big man will do to me? **He shrugged that thought away right now all that mattered was Ichigo. Hichigo noticed Ichigo's steady breathing. He had fallen asleep. Hichigo kept Ichigo on his lap for some time before he put Ichigo in the bed. Before he went back inside of Ichigo's soul he gave Ichigo a light kiss on the forehead.

TRANSITION

Ichigo woke up to a beeping sound. It was his badge going off. He didn't want to wake up and let it beep.

TRANSITION

Ichigo woke up this time to someone screaming his name. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Renji telling him to wake up.

" Ichigo! There are a lot of hollows out tonight! You have to help me!"

This woke Ichigo up in a second. He jumped from bed and changed into his shinigami attire. Ichigo and Renji ran for some time before they came across two hollows. Renji started attacking one while Ichigo attacked the other. This hollow was fierce. It was in an octopus shape and had eight black legs. Its hollow mask had two red horns. Ichigo tried his best to cut the legs off, but the hollow could easily dodge his cuts.

When Ichigo was attacking the hollow's legs it stuck its horn right through Ichigo's chest. It hurt so much it was numbing. Ichigo screamed, but he was gasping for breath. The hollow had hit his lungs. He looked over to Renji, but the other hollow had him pinned down.

Ichigo kicked, but the hollow wrapped his legs around Ichigo's body. He was doomed.

TRANSITION

Hichigo watched the whole thing. He saw that Ichigo was in trouble. **I can't let him get hurt. I've got to do something.**

**[1] Ichigo cried a lot just get on with the story! =p What? It is what you are thinking! XD**

**[2] Hehe! It's a surprise Ichigo! XD**

**[3] Is that even a word? Must be cuz spellcheck approves! ^^**

**Author's Note: Well there you go! How did my first fluff go? Horrible? Amazing? Leave your answer in a review! ^^ No flames about it though because I warned you of yaoi! So, I had planned for something different to happen, but I started typing and this is what came out of my fangirl yaoi crazed object I call a brain! ^^**

**Well cause what time it is? That's right! The RQOTD! **

**RQOTD: What is your favorite Pokémon?**

**Well mine is Grovlye (hope I spelled it right!)! He is also standing off to the side and chewing on grass, but if someone needs help he steps in immediately! What really got me hooked on Grovlye was the game Pokémon: Explorers of the Sky! You need to play it! It is AMAZING! I am not kidding! At the end it is sad though cause he dies! Oops! SPOILER ALERT! Well you die too, but you come back to life. He dies and STAYS DEAD! WAHHHHHH! :'( Seriously, it made me cry! Other than that it was an awesome game. **

**Well leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! I know I left you on a cliffie! ^^ I is soooooooooo means! ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 5

Control

**Author's Note: Did you think I died? XD Well I didn't! Sorry about the late update! I had two projects due this week and I didn't have any free time. If you ever any to PM me to find out when I will update feel free to. I check my e-mail everyday around 4:00- 5:00pm. Well enough babbling. Here is Chappie 5.**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: yaoi, OOCness, violence, and cussing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the song " Crawling In My Skin". If I did own Bleach it would continue fooorrrreeeevvvveeeerrrr! ^^**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was held off the ground being slowly crushed by the hollow. He could feel his ribs being crushed and he couldn't breathe. All that went through his head was the smothering pain. <em>It hurts so much<em>. **[1]**

Hichigo watched from the safety of Ichigo's soul. It wasn't much safer however. Due to Ichigo slowly dying his soul was also slowly falling apart. The buildings inside were turning into blocks and rapidly falling to the ground wherever that was. Hichigo sighed.

**I don't want to hurt him, but if I don't interfere he's going to die. I can stand an angry Ichigo, but I can't stand a dead Ichigo. **Hichigo sighed again. Ichigo was going to hate him after this. **[2]**

Ichigo was swarmed in pain. He could only focus on the pain. He soon became numb and couldn't feel the sting of the pain as much. His vision grew white. _This is it. I'm gone. _The white started to grow black. Soon he only saw a small circle of white left. _Goodbye. _

Then, the white circle grew larger and now he could see again. He was in his soul. _How did I get here and why aren't I dead?_ As if to answer his question a small circle appeared before him. He looked inside it and saw the hollow being beat up by himself! The only difference was that he had a hollow mask on and his normal chocolate eyes were a bright yellow.

The Hollow Ichigo laughed. It was a mix of sadistic and amused. He laughed while he cut the hollow and soon the hollow was no more.

Hichigo smiled to himself. He had successfully taken over Ichigo's body and Ichigo was safely inside his own soul. Hichigo laughed in triumph. He stared the hollow down. This hollow had almost killed Ichigo and Hichigo would make sure it would pay. The hollow stared at Hichigo curiously.

" Brother? It is! Welcome brother! I didn't know you inhabited that body. I will give you the honor of killing him." said the hollow. **[3]**

Hichigo smiled wider and laughed. Then he proceeded to attack the hollow. Because his guard was down he didn't have time to defend himself and Hichigo easily cut off all of its eight tentacles. All that remained was the head.

" Brother! Why? The Hollow King will be very upset with you if you help that shinigami! Are you listening?" it screamed.

Hichigo wasn't listening. He didn't care if the big man came after him. Ichigo was more important to him. He recalled when he was born if you could call it that.

_I grew up as part of the Hollow King like all hollows do. I was just an entity floating around inside the Hollow King waiting for my chance to be set free. He would become one of two things. He would become a normal hollow or he would become a hollow inside of a shinigami. He had always hoped for the latter, but something like that hadn't happened in years. _

_I watched as one day an orange haired shinigami came into the King's lair. __**This is my chance!**__ Hichigo raced to the tip of the King's claws fighting for the chance to go into this shinigami. A lot of other hollow entities had gathered there as well, but I had made it to the tip just as the King cut into Ichigo's heart. _

_I entered the teen's soul and was no longer some soulless entity nor was I a pathetic everyday hollow. Oh no. I was inside a shinigami and I would kill him. After killing him, the King would turn me into a high level hollow and from there I would steal his throne. Only one thing happened that I didn't expect. I fell in love. _

_After scaring Ichigo in school I started to notice things. He had the perfect chocolate colored eyes and the gorgeous orange hair. He was strong and brave. His lips were perfect too. When Ichigo had broken down in his room and that's when I felt my heart break. _**[4]**

_That's when I stepped out of the shadows and opened up to him. I let my feelings overtake me and I held him. When that hollow attacked my Ichigo _**[5] **_I made my resolve. I decided that I would endure any pain from the King as long as Ichigo lived a normal life. _**[6]**

Hichigo slowly cut through the hollow's mask and it disintegrated. He scoffed and let Ichigo take control of his body again. He focused enough of his leftover energy to appear next to him. Hichigo looked over to the unconscious Renji on the ground. He had killed the hollow, but had collapsed from wounds and exhaustion. From the look on Ichigo's face Hichigo could tell he was in trouble.

Ichigo stared at Hichigo. Hichigo could tell he was in trouble. His eyes gave it away. _Dangit! Why did he have to use those eyes? _

" Hichigo, why did you take control of my body?" Ichigo asked calmly while crossing his arms.

" I couldn't imagine you dead. If you died what would be the reason for me to continue living? You're my world now Ichigo."

Hichigo walked over to Ichigo and lifted his chin up with his finger.

" Besides, if you died I would have never gotten to do this." he said before crushing their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Poor poor Ichi-nee! :'(<strong>

**[2] Ichigo is too prideful to let Hichigo fight his fights! XD**

**[3] Well I decided that hollows are related or something! IT just sounded awesome. **

**[4] Yeah yeah hollows don't have hearts! Blah Blah Blah! **

**[5] Hehe ****MY**** Ichigo! XD**

**[6] As normal as it gets! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well there you go. Sorry it is so short! I felt like it needed to end there! Suspense! YAY! XD <strong>

**I changed the whole Bleach idea of hollows coming from wandering souls. Now all hollows come from the Hollow King! MUHAHAHA! XD Evil doesn't work for me…. -_-**

**Oh well! ^^**

**Yeah I cry when anything bad happens. I cried when the phantom virus died in Scooby-Doo, I cried when Mufasa died in Lion King ( and still do whenever I see that movie), and I am going to cry when I finish Deathnote and Light-kun DIES! DX Poor Light-chan/Kira-kun! DX**

***sobs in the corner***

**So, I guess this leads us to the RQOTD….. *still sobbing***

**RQOTD: What makes you cry really hard? **

**LIGHT-CHAN/KIRA-KUN! DX :'( **

**Well answer in a review and please leave a review so, maybe next time we will have a more cheerful ending. **

**Well I am going to eat my Toaster Strudel and continue to sob.**

***Crunch***

***Sobs***


	6. Chapter 6

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 6

Mask

**Author's Note: What? What is this? Two chapters in one day? You lie! XD **

**Hahahaha yes! To make up for my not updating I give you two updates in one day! I think I am the first person to do such a thing! XD Well after eating my warm pastry I have stopped sobbing over Light-kun/Kira-kun. I will probably continue though...so sad! NO! I must get through the Author's Note without sobbing!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: yaoi, OOCness ,violence , and cussing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own the song "Crawling In My Skin". I also don't own DeathNote because if I did Remu, L, and Light-kun wouldn't die! DX **

***runs off sobbing loudly while clutching Light and L plushies***

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

_**Renji's Thoughts**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo had never kissed anyone before. It really awkward, but it also felt really good. Hichigo's lips were filled with a fiery passion that burned his lips. Hichigo deepened the kiss by placing a hand on the back of Ichigo's head and pulling him forward. Ichigo awkwardly placed his arms around Hichigo's waist. Ichigo suddenly felt something cold and slimy touch his bottom lip. <strong>[1]<strong> He realized it was Hichigo's tongue and pulled away with a gasp. Hichigo looked Ichigo over.

Ichigo was covered in blood and wounds. His hair was stuck to his face and instead of its spikey self was hanging down because of the downpour that had just started. His face was a bright crimson most likely from the earlier incident. **[2]**

Hichigo chuckled. **This is obviously his first kiss. I'm glad I had that honor.**

" Sorry, Ichigo. I didn't know you were…inexperienced."

Ichigo just huffed and walked over to Renji. Renji had got hurt pretty bad, but Ichigo was worse. Renji started to stir and looked like he was about to wake up.

" HICHIGO! GET IN MY SOUL BEFORE HE WAKES UP!" yelled Ichigo. **[3]**

Hichigo mentally face- palmed himself. **Ichigo was so naïve. **

" Ichigo, you are the only one who can see or hear me so just don't talk to me in public." Hichigo explained.

Ichigo looked like he was about to reply when Renji's eyes flittered open.

" Ichigo? You're okay." said Renji hoarsely.

" Yeah. I'm okay, Renji." said Ichigo smiling.

Ichigo bent down and slowly lifted Renji up and supported him. He took Renji to Unahara's shop where Hanataro began to heal him. Ichigo excused himself from Unahara's shop and went back home.

After Renji was healed two hours later he approached Unahara.

" Hey Kisuke!" he yelled.

" Yes Abrarai?"

" Did Ichigo seem okay earlier?"

" Whatever do you mean, Abrarai?"

"Well as I was waking up I could have sworn Ichigo was yelling at somebody, but when I woke up no one was there." **[4]**

" I'm sure he's fine, Abrarai."

Ichigo walked up to his room with Hichigo in tow. When Ichigo got to his room he jumped into his body and went right back to sleep. It was already 5am and he probably would only get another hour of sleep so, Ichigo let me sleep. He would explain the mask tomorrow.

Ichigo woke up a hour later reeling especially tired. _I hate late night hollow calls._ He stood up and put on his school uniform. He didn't notice Hichigo standing behind him and jumped when he turned around. The albino looked amused, but Ichigo wasn't. He walked past the snickering albino and ran downstairs leaving before he even had breakfast. They walked down the street in silence until Hichigo had to speak up.

" Ichigo, um there is something on your face."

Ichigo lifted his hand up to his face and froze. There was something hard covering the right side of his face. He tore it off and stared at it. It was Hichigo's hollow mask from the other night. Ichigo stared at Hichigo before blowing up.

" You were just gonna let me walk around with a hollow mask on the side of my face! Do you know how crazy this looks? **[5]**"

" Well you're the stupid one who didn't even notice it." retorted Hichigo.

Ichigo stomped off towards school already fed up with his inner hollow for the day. When he arrived Orihime bombarded him with stories about her recent mistakes. Hichigo kept making snide comments, but Ichigo couldn't do anything about it so he did what he could. He ignored Hichigo. Hichigo obviously hated this and all throughout the day tried his best to get Ichigo's attention.

" Hey Ichi-nee!"

" Are you listening?"

" Wanna kiss?"

" Do you find me annoying?"

" Orihime is annoying."

" Rukia is flat chested."

" Renji kinda scares me with all his tattoos."

" Strawberry-chan, listen!"

Ichigo wanted to strangle Hichigo. **[6]** The bell rang and it was time to go. As Ichigo excitedly jumped from his seat his hollow mask fell out of his bookbag. **[7]** Renji noticed and picked it up before Ichigo could.

" Oh shit, Strawberry-chan."

" What is this, Ichigo?" asked Renji holding up the hollow mask. _Oh God no. What do I say? It's an art project?"_

" It's just something I made."

" Why would you make something like this, Ichigo?"

" I thought they looked cool so, I decided to make one. Can I have it back?"

" Sure. Here." said Renji giving Ichigo the mask.

_**I don't believe anything he's saying. He also had that mask on before I was knocked unconscious. The question is what does it mean?**_

Ichigo practically ran home. He climbed up the stairs and threw the mask in his closet. He turned around and gave Hichigo a death glare.

**Oh God. I'm in trouble now.**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] The way I phrased that makes it sound disgusting. DX<strong>

**[2] Hehe! Poor Ichigo! XD**

**[3] Mad Ichigo is mad! XD**

**[4] Uh-oh…Renji saw! DX**

**[5] I bet it looks smexy…*goes off into fangirl daydream***

**[6] I would too! XD**

**[7] Does he have a bookbag? -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well that concludes my special two in one update special! Hope you enjoyed! XD Did I leave you guys on a cliffy again? Oh well! Again PM if you want to know when I am going to update and make sure I'm not dead. I spend all too much time around Majin Vegeta, Hichigo, Light-chanKira-kun, Ryuk, Vice, and Amaimon to not be checked on physical and mentally daily! XD Review if you know who any of them are! **

**The RQOTD is the same because it is the same day, but for you lazy heads ( like myself) I will put the question in this chapter too. ^^**

**RQOTD: What makes you cry really hard?**

**Well I'm off. Remember two things children, 1. Always obey Light-chan/Kira-kun unless you have a death wish and 2. REVIEW! XD**

**Now back to my eventful life! -.-**

***turns off computer and walks over to the corner. Sits down and starts to sob over Light-chan/Kira-kun.***

*** After that, she turns on her iPod and reads yaoi…like a boss! XD***


	7. Chapter 7

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 7

The Devil's Words

**Author's Note: Hey guys! ^^ I is so happy! (unlike last time) I have an apple fetish now (probably because of Ryuk XD) and I am eating one as I sp… type! ^^ So juicy! Anyway here is Chapter 7. This chapter is probably going to move the plot along a nice little bit! ^^**

**Warnings: yaoi, cussing, violence, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I own NUFFIN! Wish I dids! ^^**

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

Ichigo was fuming. How could his hollow let this happen? _He should have been holding the mask! _**[1]** Ichigo gave Hichigo a death glare and crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his face heat up from the anger.

" Well, Hichigo explain please! What the hell is this mask doing?"

Hichigo sighed. He had to tell Ichigo no matter what. **Darn his pride! **Hichigo bit his bottom lip until it bled. He could taste the iron and smell the metal. He drove him insane and calmed him down. He looked at Ichigo and gave his best look of sympathy.

" Ichigo, that mask is for you to keep. Whenever you put it on you give me permission to take control of your body."

He closed his eyes and waited for Ichigo's verbal assault. He clenched his fists and waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing ever came. Hichigo slowly opened one eye. He saw Ichigo _smiling_.

" What the hell, Ichigo! Have you lost it!" Hichigo screamed.

Ichigo's grin just got wider. _Is that all that thing does. Well he has no reason to worry. _

" Hichigo, I'm not mad at you. Yes, I can understand I might need your help from time to time so, this might come in handy." he said with a grin.

Hichigo stared at Ichigo dumbfounded **[2]. **Then he shook it off and grinned as well. If Ichigo was okay with this well so was he. He closed the gap between the two and pressed their lips together. Ichigo was surprised at first, but soon he was kissing back.

Hichigo didn't try to invade Ichigo's mouth this time which he was thankful for. He wasn't quite ready for that yet. This was only his second kiss. Hichigo stopped to break for air and flopped on the bed. Ichigo smiled and got in bed with Hichigo. He lay on his back and nuzzled against Hichigo's chest. _He is always so warm_. This always confused Ichigo because Hichigo's skin was as white as snow **[3] **so, shouldn't it feel like snow? Ichigo didn't have time to think about this because Hichigo wrapped his strong arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled Ichigo on top of him.

Ichigo's head fell in the crook of Hichigo's neck where he went to sleep.

Hichigo held Ichigo for quite some time just listening to the other man breath. Ichigo's breath was always so calm when he was asleep. Ichigo's badge beeped off into the night. Hichigo didn't want Ichigo to have a restless night and be cranky the next day** [4]** so, he got out of bed and went after the hollow himself.

He walked around for quite sometime searching for the hollow's reiatsu. Once he found it, he sped off in that direction. He came across a rather large hollow that was eating lost souls. Hichigo gagged. **Another reason I didn't want to be a hollow. Having to eat lost souls.** He looked the hollow over.

It was tall and lean. It had a giant circular mask with three strikes going form the right side of the mask. His yellow eyes were small and beady. Then Hichigo saw it. The hollow had humongous claws. Two on each hand. Hichigo gulped and got into his fighting stance. Slowly, the hollow turned around to face him.

The hollow grinned at Hichigo. **Stupid fool.** Then he squinted his already small eyes. He seemed to look Hichigo over and then his small eyes grew huge. His arm extended forward and one of his talons pointed at Hichigo.

" You…are the one they call Hichigo. Am I correct in saying so?"

" Yes…that is my name."

The hollow let out a blood curdling laugh. It was hysterical. Much like the Hollow King's but slightly softer. Hichigo grew mad at this. **Is he mocking me?**

" Hey ugly! Quit laughing and tell me what is so god-damn funny!"

The hollow stopped at this and frowned. He then continued to give Hichigo a death stare before continuing his ramble.

" The thing that is so funny is that you are going to be dead in less than 48 hours. The Assassin is coming for you."

The hollow then went on to continue his maniacal laughing, but Hichigo couldn't hear it anymore. It was just a mere echo in his mind. **The assassin? No, he can't possibly be coming for me! But…**

_I remember hearing about the assassin while still in the King's body. Entities would spread whatever gossip they could find out about the outside world. Common gossip consisted of the Assassin's stories. The Assassin was a skilled hollow and the King's hit-man. _

_When a hollow didn't follow the rules the King sent the Assassin to kill them. He was said to be the best there was and only topped by the Hollow King himself. Hichigo remembered adoring the Assassin and wanting to be just like him. How ironic because now the Assassin was after him. _**[5]**

Hichigo stared at the vibrating hollow and smirked. Now was his chance. He flash stepped in front of the hollow and cut off his legs and talons leaving only the head. The hollow glared at him and sighed. Then a grin swept across his face.

" You will still die so, what reason is there to take out your anger on me? Maybe if you kill that little orange haired pest you could continue living. You could beco-"

Hichigo didn't let him finish. He cut down the middle of his face and watched as he disappeared.

**Good riddance. **

**[1] Wouldn't it kinda be like floating there? XD**

**[2] DUMBFOUNDED! That is a FUNNY word! XD Don't look at me like I'm crazy. **

**[3] Snow White quote! d-.-b Just learned how to make that d-.-b**

**[4] Cranky Ichi-nee = Pissed off Hichigo! XD**

**[5] Like my flashyback? XD**

**Author's Note: Well there you go. I left on another cliffy didn't I? I just love torturing you guys! Well I hope you enjoyed the ride! I sure did! I added some fluff for you guys! Yay! But who is this Assassin and will Hichigo survive? All this and more in the next chappie Chapter 8 The Assassin. ^^ That sounds righteous! (Kira quote XD)! Well here is the RQOTD!**

**RQOTD: Do you guys find cliff hangers annoying? **

**I sure do -_-! Well poor yous! =p :p**

**Alright well this is SuperSaiyanHollow signing off! **

* Turns off computer and turns on iPod. Reads Mikami x Light and gets nosebleed.* SEARCH THAT COUPLE! IT IS MY OTP ( One True Pairing) FOR NOW! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 8

Making it Last

**Note: Orginally, there was a lemon in this chapter, however due to FF rules I have taken it out and replaced it with what the rules state which is implying that a lemon took place. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! ^^ I hope you like this chapter! I have recently found a website that allows you listen to a metronome. I am currently listening to it now. It is very relaxing. ;) I have too much stress so, this is like paradise. So welcome to the calm version of chapter 8. Also this chapter is rated M for yaoi reasons. TeeHee! ^^**

**Warnings: OOCness, violence, yaoi, and mild cussing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just a very obsessive fangirl! ^^**

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts _

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Hichigo walked home with his head filled with thoughts about what the other hollow had said. <strong>The assassin is coming after me. I may die. ICHIGO MAY DIE!<strong>

He shook that last thought away. He would never let Ichigo die. He would stand up against the assassin and defeat him. Or at least die trying.

He silently opened the window and shut it just as silently. He looked over at Ichigo. **He looks so peaceful.** Hichigo put Zangetsu away and climbed in the bed with Ichigo. Ichigo didn't stir, but snuggled up to Hichgo's chest and sighing contently. **Too adorable**. Hichigo himself soon fell asleep as well.

Ichigo sat in his desk ignoring the teacher completely** [1]. **Hichigo wasn't being annoying anymore. He was being completely silent. Hichigo would sneak glances at Ichigo or stare at him for a while. Ichigo had asked what was wrong with his hollow, but he always said the same thing,

" _I am just fine." he would say with a huge grin._

Ichigo could see through his act. Deep inside himself Hichigo was worried. Over what, Ichigo didn't know, but one thing was for sure, Hichigo was worried. _Well he'll tell me eventually. _

Ichigo and Hichigo walked silently home. Hichigo smiled happily. **I will at least make these last hours count. [2]**

When Ichigo walked in his room, he set his bookbag down and was turned around. His lips were met with Hichigo's that were filled with a fiery passion. Ichigo had never been met with such love. _Was this what he has been bottling up all this time?_

Hichigo tried not to overwhelm Ichigo, but if he was going to make this last he needed to get Ichigo to loosen up. He tried what he had done the first licked Ichigo's bottom lip.

Ichigo shuddered like the first time. _He wants to deepen it, but I don't know if I'm ready. It couldn't hurt to try. _So Ichigo tried. He opened his mouth just enough to let Hichigo slip his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. He explored every crevice of Ichigo's mouth. **He tastes sweet like honey. Hmph… maybe e should have been named Mitsu instead of Ichigo. [3] **

Ichigo kept his tongue still, but found he couldn't resist and started to explore Hichigo's mouth too. _He tastes sour, but for some reason it tastes delicious. _Soon Hichigo got bold and started to suck on Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo moaned and could feel himself getting hard. Hichigo too, could feel himself getting turned on.

Hichigo carefully lifted Ichigo up easily, carrying him bridal style. Hichigo never broke the kiss though. He set Ichigo on the bed and started to fiddle with Ichigo's school uniform. Ichigo's eyes widened. _What is he doing?_

Ichigo stopped kissing immediately and looked at the confused Hichigo.

"Hichigo, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Hichigo smiled and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take away your virginity. You are a virgin aren't you?"

Ichigo blushed and nodded his head. Hichigo smirked above him.

"Then, allow me to have the pleasure of changing that fact."

They then resumed their kissing.

* * *

><p>He looked at the wore out Ichigo and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's forehead.<p>

" Aishiteru." **[4] & [5]**

He really did make things last.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] That's how you get an education! XD<strong>

**[2] What could that mean? -_- **

**[3] Mitsu means honey! d-.-b**

**[4] AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**[5] Did you like my yaoi scene? That was my first lemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you guys go! Did you like the lemon? It was my first lemon so go easy on me! I like it so… yeah. This one is a little longer than most of my chapters just because of the lemon. Also for those of you who don't know Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese. ^^ Get it now?<strong>

**Well here is today's RQOTD:**

**RQOTD: Did you like my lemon?**

**Leave your answer in a review! If you do I will give you all hugs. **

*** Tries to hug computer monitor***

**THERE! I am officially in love with an inanimate object and I am PROUD of it! ^^ It gives me my AMVs, anime, manga, yaoi, and fanfiction! Remember PM me if you want to know when I will update! Anyways thanks a bundle and I will see you next chappie!**

*** Turns off computer and goes to admire birthday cake. ( yes it is meh birthday Monday! ^^ *victory dance* Looks like L wile admiring cake* XD Leave a review if you understand the L comment!**

**My cake has a Grovyle on it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 9

Assassin Part 1 - The Devil's Beautiful Hitman

**Author's Note: Hey guys! ^^ It's been a while! Well here I am! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was inspired by Assassin's Creed! I played Brotherhood and realized it was number 3 after I finished playing it! -_- So, I went out and bought Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II, and Assassin's Creed Revelations! So, the assassin will probably be like Ezio! Ah the life of an obsessive person! It is bliss ( more like hell)! ;) Well here it is! **

**Pairing: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warning: yaoi, OOCness, cussing, and a ton of violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Linkin Park song " Crawling In My Skin". **

**Or Assassin's Creed! If I did in fact own Bleach ( no way in hell) it would be a Yaoi manga and anime! ^^**

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

After, telling Ichigo that he loved him Hichigo knew he had done everything he could for him. The only thing left was to wait for the Assassin. Hichigo kind of wished the Assassin would hurry up and kill him, so he wouldn't have to worry anymore and also so he wouldn't get attached to Ichigo anymore.

He sighed as Ichigo nuzzled up to his chest. Well he probably would never hate this kid and hell be damned if he did. **[1] **Sighing again he stroked Ichigo's soft orange hair and stared at the plain walls until morning came.

It was a fairly peaceful Saturday morning and Even if he was a bit sore from last night he would survive. Hichigo seemed a bit off though. Almost depressed. He still smiled though so, that was good. However there was worry in Hichigo's eyes and Ichigo was concerned. **[2]**

The day continued on as usual. Then, night came. Ichigo was walking home from Unahara's shop after a very hard mission when suddenly the wind picked up. Leaves started blowing around and the wind howled in Ichigo's ear.

A loud screech was heard and Hichigo's eyes widen. **The song of the Devil.** **The only way that the song was playing was because...** He gulped. **The Assassin is** **here.** Hichigo's gaze was immediately on Ichigo. He looked absolutely terrified. Hichigo clenched his fists. No one was going to harm Ichigo at least not while he was still kicking.

Hichigo ran over to Ichigo and said, " Ichigo I'm sorry about this, but you gotta go."

Ichigo stared up at Hichigo. _Gotta go? Gotta go where?_ Ichigo didn't have time to think as he was pulled into his soul. He was grateful that he could no longer hear the howling wind and the ear piercing screech. He looked on as Hichigo got into his fighting stance. **[3]**

Hichigo looked around as he took out Zangetsu. There was no one there, however, the wind was still howling and the screaming continued. Then it all abruptly came to a halt and the only sound Hichigo heard was his out of control breathing.

Then, the call of an eagle sounded and a small retractable blade was held against his throat. **[4]** He gulped and his Adam's apple hit the cold metal of the blade.

" Are you the one they call Hichigo?" came a raspy voice from behind.

" Why don't you show me your face you coward!"

" I can't do that. Now answer my question!"

Hichigo shuddered as the Assassin grabbed his shoulder and bent his head back so, he could easily slit Hichigo's throat.

" Yes, that's my name."

Then the blade came down on his throat, but Hichigo was fast and easily flash stepped out of the blade's reach. He turned around ready to strike, but no one was there. Then, he heard a sound. It was almost silent, but it was clearly a footstep. He whipped around, but again no one was there.

" STUPID BAKA! SHOW YOUR FACE!" he yelled at the air.

Then, the eagle call sounded again and the Assassin was standing right in front of him. Hichigo gasped as he looked into the yellow eyes of the Assassin. No one had ever seen the Assassin and lives to tell about it. He was shrouded in mystery and yet here he was standing in front of Hichigo.

He wore a black hooded tunic that covered his forehead, but you could still see the snow white skin underneath it. The rest of his face was covered with a red cloth that only revealed his bright yellow eyes. Wrapped around his waist was another wide piece of red fabric. The rest of the tunic was black.

He had a small cape on his right shoulder that could barely be seen fore it too was black. On his left shoulder were five throwing knifes. On his waist a zanpakuto was hung loosely from the red fabric. On his right wrist the small blade was out and ready. **[5]**

He was amazing. The black gave his white skin a sort of glow, which made his bright yellow eyes stand out even more. Hichigo stayed in a trance for a while before he noticed the Assassin was gone.

He looked around, but again the Assassin had disappeared from his sight. Then, the low raspy voice filled his ears. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

" I usually don't give my victims the honor of seeing me, but you are a special case. Anytime I do this however, they are always stunned by my beauty." He gave a hefty sigh and he was gone again.

Hichigo hated the Assassin's little mind game. He wanted the Assassin to play fairly, but he was a master of stealth and would probably use all of his knowledge on him. Hichigo looked everywhere for the Assassin and then a vibration in the air above him caused him to look above him.

The Assassin had his zanpakuto out and it was above his head, ready to strike Hichigo's head. Hichigo's eyes widened as he waited for the pain.

**[1] Yes because an angry Hichigo sends chills up the Devil's spine ^^**

**[2] Again, how do you see emotion in someone's eyes. Whenever I look in someone's eyes all I see is color and sometimes not even that. XD**

**[3] Ichigo sees the world as if he was standing thee and not like he is looking through Hichigo's eyes. **

**[4] Yep definitely Ezio! XD**

**[5] Yes so much Ezio! I am so obsessive! ;)**

**Author's Note: Well here you go! I wrote this in the dentist's office so, if it is crappy I am so sorry. Also it may be longer or shorter than my other chapters. **

**If you don't know what Assassin's Creed is or who Ezio is look it up on Google right now! Ezio's outfit is what the Assassin wears with minor adjustments like color and weapons. **

**I kind of left you guys on another cliffie! I is so sorry! I know it took me forever to write this, but I have a project due this week and had to work on that. Stupid educational system! Now the RQOTD! **

**RQOTD: Do you hate school?**

**I do! Especially, Pre-Algebra because I have an 89 in that class and it ruined my straight As! Grrrr! Plus the teacher is scary! But I do see my friends there so, that is a positive! Anyways it is time I leave you! Poor yous! Oh leave a review if you love anime,yaoi,manga,fanfiction,Assassin's Creed, or obsessive behavior! XD **

*** Gets off computer and foes to spend the last few hours before school to be obsessive over Assassin's Creed and Fanfiction.* **


	10. Chapter 10

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 10

The Assassin Part 2- A Protective Outburst

**Author's Note: Yay 10 chappies! ^^ Yes! Well I hope you all love this chappie since it is #10! Be excited peoples! ^^ **

**Also, sorry about the short chapter! I wrote this on my iPod and it doesn't have wordcount. Also, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I really need a beta… -_- **

**Well we last left off on a major cliffie! Hichigo was just about to be hit with the Assassin's zanpakuto. Well here is the continuation! Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**Pairings: HichigoxIchigo**

**Warnings: yaoi, OOCness, violence, and cussing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song "Crawling In My Skin" by Linkin Park. If I did let's just say it wouldn't be updated as much! :D**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched from inside his soul as the Assassin revealed himself to Hichigo. The Assassin was beautiful and he had Hichigo completely in a trance. Ichigo fumed.<p>

He's not supposed to look at anyone else like that! He's my boyfriend! While Ichigo ranted off about Hichigo's disloyalty, the Assassin disappeared again. **[1]**

However, this time the Assassin appeared above Hichigo. As the eagle's call continued, the Assassin drew out his zanpakuto and held it high above his head in mid- air. Ichigo gasped. Hichigo didn't have enough time to dodge. All he could do was somehow survive the hit. His chances were small though because of that angle. Hichigo's head could easily be cut open. Ichigo watched the Assassin slowly make his drop down.

_He's tormenting me! He knows I'm watching and he wants to make me_ _suffer!_ Ichigo felt a strange mix of sadness, anger, and hopelessness. He couldn't do anything! He was useless! He was the one that needed to suffer the pain not Hichigo!

The Assassin was barely a few inches from impact and Ichigo could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes! _Dammit! Just dammit! I am worthless! I am useless! I am just some stupid substitute shinigami! Nothing special! Not a thing! _

Ichigo's legs trembled to the point where he fell on his knees. Gripping at the slick tile, he let the tears stream his face and he cried out. It was a desperate howl of anger and grief that surrounded him. He could hear his ears pop as he cried out.

He paid no attention to what was happening to Hichigo, though when he should have.

* * *

><p>Hichigo braced himself as beat as he could as he waited for the strike of metal against skin. The tearing of his own flesh as the screams that were sure to come from his mouth.<p>

**Good-bye Ichigo. It was fun while it lasted and I hope I did make it last.**

Hichigo smiled as a solitary teardrop slid down his cheek. **[2]** He dared not look up to see the Assassin's position, fore if he did his small chance of surviving dropped to zero. The subtle vibrations in the air told him he had mere seconds left. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF CHAPPIE 10!<strong>

**JK! Just wanted to screw with you guys! ^^**

* * *

><p>Hichigo waited. And waited. And waited, but the sword never touched him. He knew he would regret the decision he was making for the rest of his life, but he looked up. What he saw shocked him.<p>

A blue round forcefield surrounded him and the Assassin was hovering above it. His blade had hit the forcefield instead of Hichigo himself. The Assassin looked just as surprised as Hichigo himself. The only other person around was Ichigo and he was safe inside his soul. Hichigo couldn't come up with any explanation so, the only thought that crossed his mind was:

**What the hell? [3]**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's voice cracked as he reached his limit. He opened his eyes and squinted. His eyes were still watery and he couldn't see clearly. Looking at his hands, Ichigo froze. There was a blue aura surrounding his hands. Thinking it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, he wiped them.<p>

The aura was still there. Looking at Hichigo, he froze for the second time in

the last minute. Around Hichigo was a forcefield that was the exact color of his hands.

He was making the forcefield. But how? Was it from his outburst? He moved his hands around and the forcefield moved. Lifting his arms all the way up the forcefield disappeared. The Assassin fell to the ground, but quickly disappeared.

Pushing his arms all the way down another forcefield appeared next to Hichigo. Ichigo understood now. If he lifted his arms up, a forcefield would appear. If he pushed his arms down, the forcefield would disappear.

_Maybe I'm not as useless as I think I am._

* * *

><p>Hichigo stared at the forcefield in bewilderment. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone. The Assassin, like the forcefield, was also gone. Trying to comprehend everything Hichigo sighed and looked around. <strong>What was that? <strong>

Looking to his left he saw the same forcefield. Was someone screwing with him? Was this all a hallucination because he had been killed or severely injured? He wasn't sure, but it was getting on his nerves. Then, the forcefield was gone again. Hichigo sighed. Was this the best hallucination his mind could come up with? **[4]**

* * *

><p>The Assassin stared down at Hichigo from a nearby rooftop. Obviously, Hichigo was not controlling the strange forcefields. So then, who was?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I would rant too! ;)<strong>

**[2] OH MEH GAWD! D: **

**[3] I would have said, "Da fuck?" hehe XD**

**[4] I can think of some much better hallucinations! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you go! Yays for chappie 10! There will probably only be maybe 5-10 chappies left! Poor yous! My next story is going to be a DeathNote story because I have some really good ideas! Plus, I'm almost Bleached out. I will come back to it at some point so, just keep me on alerts! ^^<strong>

**Here is the RQOTD!**

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: How many of you like DeathNote?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanna know because the DeathNote story I'm working on will be posted soon so, just wait. If you don't like DeathNote then, just wait for it to be over! ^^ <strong>

**Anyways, bai-bai! ;)**

*** Goes off to start DeathNote story***


	11. Chapter 11

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 11

The Assassin Part 3- To Defend Or What?

Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome to part 3 of The Assassin! ^^ There will only be two more parts to The Assassin saga thing. Then, something major happens, but I will give you no direct spoiler! If you look in some earlier chapters you might see some foreshadowing of it so, yeah. Sorry for any spelling, punctuation, or grammar mistakes. I have to do this on my iPod cause my mom is working overtime on the computer. Boo woo me!

Oh, before I forget! Check out EpicChocolate's stories! She is a really good writer and has a lot of Bleach stories! Go give her some love!

Also, check out AmineBoy13's story. He is a new write, but is getting better at it! Right now he is working on a DeathNote piece.

Thanks if you do check them out! ^^

Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo

Warnings: yaoi, OOCness, cussing and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Linkin Park song " Crawling In My Skin". Not being very creative today so, ( insert witty what I would do with Bleach comment).

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

The Assassin's Thoughts

Ichigo smiled to himself. This was going to get interesting. He got into a position where his arms were free to move around and waited for the Assassin to appear. He would help as much as he possibly could. Hichigo was fighting for his life because of Ichigo. If not for Ichigo he wouldn't be fighting The Assassin. _Of course then I wouldn't have fallen in love._

Hichigo came out of his trance as the forcefield/hallucination didn't appear again. Hichigo took his fighting stance. He would not let Ichigo down. He looked everywhere for The Assassin, but there was no sign of him.

The Assassin waited on a nearby rooftop to see if Hichigo did in fact control the power to make a forcefield. After seeing that Hichigo did not in fact control the forcefield The Assassin jumped from the roof. Gliding down, he drew his sword and landed in front of Hichigo.

_There he is!_ Ichigo watched from inside his soul as The Assassin gracefully jumped from a roof. He had his eyes closed yet he skillfully landed on his feet. Ichigo watched as Hichigo held his sword out in front of him. _So he's going to do that. About time. _**[1]**

Hichigo placed both his hands on the hilt of Zangetsu. One hand was farther up than the other. Then he shouted, "BAN-KAI!"

Instantly, his shinigami outfit became longer and Zangetsu turned black and slender. The Assassin held a stoic look as Hichigo took on his bankai form. Hichigo smiled.

"It's on now, bitch!" he yelled.** [2] **

Hichigo then launched himself at The Assassin. Their swords clashed together and they began round 2.

Ichigo watched Hichigo fight intensely. He had to watch closely, so he could make a forcefield when Hichigo needed it. _There!_ Ichigo pushed his arms down and a forcefield appeared around Hichigo, blocking The Assassin's sword. _Yes!_

Hichigo stopped in his tracks. The forcefield was back and it had stopped a deadly hit. The Assassin too, continued to gawk at the blue sphere. Then, as quick as it appeared it was gone. Taking this opportunity, Hichigo hit The Assassin right on his shoulder. The Assassin hissed in pain.

Blood gushed out of the wound and stained the Assassin's black tunic. After striking, they continued to clash swords. At some points the forcefield would save Hichigo from an attack. However, when Hichigo didn't look at The Assassin Ichigo couldn't tell where he was coming from. So, Hichigo did get hit.

The Assassin caught to this weakness. The Assassin would repeatedly disappear and then, suddenly reappear and strike. Ichigo couldn't keep up with The Assassin and finally, just held his arms down and kept the forcefield up. He needed to think about this. All he could do was defend Hichigo. He couldn't attack The Assassin. That's what he needed.

He needed to be able to attack. _But how?_ Ichigo growled to himself. _Why couldn't things be easy? Why did things have to be some damn confusing! _He continued to growl. His growling, however, was interrupted by The Assassin. He was beating on the forcefield which produced a loud thumping sound. Which in turn, distracted Ichigo from thinking clearly.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo screamed. **[3]**

Ichigo thrusted his arms forward towards The Assassin. His forcefield disappeared and two boomerang like blue lights shot towards The Assassin.

The Assassin dodged right before he could be hit with them. As they barreled past The Assassin, they hit a lamp pole and split it in half. **[4]**

Ichigo stared at his hands in amazement again. _Things just keep getting weirder and weirder._ Ichigo just smiled. At least they helped him instead of hindering him.

Testing out his newly discovered powers he thrusted his arms in front of him again and watched as the same boomerang lights flew through the sky. _Yes, things just got a whole lot more interesting. _

Hichigo just stared at the lights appearing out of thin air. **Okay maybe they aren't hallucinations. Then what are they? Maybe I am controlling them?** **But how?**

Hichigo shook his head. He had no idea.

The Assassin hung upside down from a flag pole. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. Maybe it is some supernatural thing. Or Hichigo is trying to lead me off by acting surprised when the attacks come when he really is controlling them. I need to stop double thinking myself.

**[1] What's he going to do! XD**

**[2] Hehe he said bitch XD**

**[3] Someone's pissed! :D**

**[4] Is lamp pole a thing? You do understand what that is? Right?**

**Author's Note: So did you like it? I hopes yous did! Leave a review! I sound like a review whore... Oh well! :) **

**Today's RQOTD: **

**RQOTD: Can you guess what is coming up? It is kinda obvious... -_- **

**Sorry it is so short! Leave a review with your answer to the RQOTD! ^^ BAI-BAI! **

*** Runs off to eat pizza from Pizza Hut* **


	12. Chapter 12

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 12

The Assassin Part Four- Advantages, Advantages

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm finally writing on the computer again! Yay! ^^ NO more short chapters or spelling mistakes! ^^ I missed you WordCount and SpellCheck! Only one more part to the Assassin saga thingy! :D Really the last part doesn't have to be in ther, but I thought you guys might like it! <strong>

**And all translations from Google Translate! :D**

**Also, before I forget! Thank you guys for reviewing/favoriting/alerting my story! This is for you guys! ^^ I hope I continue to get reviews on all my stories! **

**Anyways on with the show!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: Violence, OOCness, cussing, yaoi, and some fluff at the end ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Linkin Park song " Crawling In My Skin" nor do I own Bleach. If I did own Bleach it would be a harcore yaoi manga! ^^**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

The Assassin's Thoughts

* * *

><p>The Assassin waited for Hichigo to do something, but Hichigo continued to feverishly look for The Assassin. After seeing Hichigo wasn't going to attack, he dropped from the pole. Once he hit the ground he sped off towards Hichigo. Hichigo saw The Assassin spped towards him and got ready for round three. <strong>[1]<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was so proud of himself. He could help Hichigo. He wasn't so useless. Now he could even attack The Assassin! Now he could make Hichigo proud of him and maybe they could do some celebrating. <strong>[2]<strong>

As Ichigo looked at the battle, he saw The Assassin speeding towards Hichigo. Ichigo got ready. When The Assassin was close to Hichigo he threw both his arms out. As anticipated, the light blue bommerangs appeared. The Assassin saw this and could do nothing. He was too close to dodge. He moved out of the way of the more deadly one and took a gash to his right shoulder.

The Assassin hissed in pain. The other blue boomerang was headed towards a wall. Ichigo saw it and had an idea. _Maybe I can steer them into The Assassin._ Ichigo kept his arms out and curved them to the left. The boomerang missed the wall and spun back around. _Yes!_

* * *

><p>The Assassin wasn't looking. The only warning he got was a slight vibration before pain. <span>But where?<span> He felt a pain in his upper back. Tuning his head, he examined the large cut that was diagonal. It started at his shoulder blade and ended in the center of his back. Blood gushed from it and The Assassin felt faint. He saw white and black fade in and out. Gotta get out of here!

As fast as he could, he leaped up and grab onto an edge of a building. He let out a blood curdling scream. That leap had hurt his back. He needed to get onto this building. Using all his strength, he grabbed in with hi sother hand as well. Now I just have to lift myself up.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as The Assassin tried feebly to escape. <em>Not so fast Mr. Assassin!<em> Ichigo concentrated on The Assassin's lower back and left hand. He thrusted his left arm out and sent a boomerang towards The Assassin's lower back. Then, his forced out his right arm and sent one barreling towards The Assassin's right arm.

* * *

><p><span>Almost got it!<span> The Assassin was trying to lift up his right leg over the top of the building. A draft tickled The Assassin's lower back. Then, it hit him. A sharp pain right below his ealier cut. He screamed in pain. His left hand fell from the edge. He was barely dangling from the roof now. Then, he was barreling towards the ground.

He had a sharp pain in his right arm and then he felt himself falling. Blood dripped down his back and arm. He couldn't even scream. All that escaped his mouth was a swoosh of breath that made a lame _oh _sound that was barely a whisper. He had no choice it was now or never. Conjuring up what little strength he had he grasped a secret pocket in his tunic.

He called out in a husky voice, "Hago un llamado a las alas de la gran águila. Llévame al paraíso!" **[3]**

Suddenly,The Assassin was gone. He hadn't gotten far, but it would keep him safe and that's all that mattered. He lay on a nearby rooftop and tried to catch his breath. He would be caught son. There was no doubt about that. His time to live as The Assassin was coming to an end. All because of love. Maybe love is stronger than anything else.

* * *

><p>Hichigo looked everywhere for The Assassin, but he had disappeared again. Hichigo had just stred in amazement as the lights of blue hit The Assassin and caused him harm. Everyone had said The Assassin was invicible. He recalled gossip he occasionally heard.<p>

" _No one can stop him!"_

" _He is the best hollow!"_

" _The King is the only one stronger than him!"_

" _He is amazing!" _

"_Él es espectacular!"_** [4]**

"_彼は停止することはできません！" _**[5]**

"_Лучшее, что есть!__" _**[6]**

"_Hij kan op een dag geworden King!" _**[7]**

Some of them in different native tongues because The Assassin was that well known. All hollows didn't speak Japanese. They spanned across the globe in search of lost souls.

Coming oot of his tance, Hichigo realized he could sense reitsu. After looking around he sensed coming from a nearby rooftop. Climbing over the edge of the roof, he saw _The Assassin_ laying in a puddle of blood. His wounds were serious and he would probably die soon. The Assassin was neither a hollow nor spirit. He wasn't even human.

He was an "it". You couldn't kill him like a hollow. You had to watch slowly as the blood drained from his body until he had no more blood left to function. The Assassin was panting and looked peaceful.

**Peaceful?**

Hichigo couldn't dwindle in his thoughts however because Ichigo appeared beside him. He had allowed Ichigo out because really what could The Assassin do in this condition? Ichigo ran over to Hichigo and wrapped his arms around Hichigo's neck. He nuzzled into Hichigo's cheek as some tears fell from his eyes.

"Hichigo I'm so glad you're alive." he said between sobbing.

Hichigo smiled. A peaceful and gentle smile. Hichigo wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. It felt good to hold Ichigo in his arms again. Their relationship was no longer in jeopardy. Hichigo gave Ichigo a sweet and simple kiss on the lips before turning his attention to The Assassin.

He was pathetic looking. Covered in blood and slowly trying to breathe. His eyes fluttered as he tried to cling to his last bit of life. Hichigo sighed. He walked over to The Assassin with Ichigo clinging to his arm.

"I don't feel like I defeated you. Those weird lights did." Hichigo stated to the half dead assassin.

"But, Hichigo I made those lights."

Hichigo stared at Ichigo trying to comprehend what Ichigo was saying. **He did that? He was protecting me?**

"I didn't want you to die so, I helped. I hope you're proud of me."

Ichigo looked down. Hichigo realized Ichigo was trying to tell if what he was right. Hichigo smiled again. **You never cease to amaze me. **

To show his approval, Hichigo gave Ichigo intimate and passionate kiss. Ichigo smiled into it. As Hichigo let go of Ichigo's lips he turned towards The Assassin.

"Do you have any regrets?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Is it Round Three? I lost count. DX<strong>

**[2] Naughty, Naughty Ichigo. XD**

**[3] I call upon the Great Eagle! Take me to paradise! ~ that is what it means. **

**[4] His is specular! ~ Spainish**

**[5] He cannot be stopped! ~ Japanese**

**[6] The best there is! ~ Russian**

**[7] He may become King someday! ~ Dutch**

**Author's Note: Longest chappie EVAR! o_0 I love it! XD I learned how to something and I want to show it off! **

**(~-_- )~ (^-_-^) ~(-_-~) **

**KIRBY DANCE! XD **

**And now for the RQOTD!**

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: Do you want a second lemon?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking abbot when I wrote celebrating. Do you guys want it? If so leave a review! XD I got to go to an eight year old's party.. -_- <strong>

**At least EpicChocolate will be there to entertain me! :D **

**BAI-BAI! **

*** Runs off to get ready for party* **


	13. Chapter 13

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 13

The Assassin Part Five- Regrets

**Author's Note: Okay first off I know the last chapter was full of errrors. I am so sorry for that. I was so excited about typing on the computer that I had a spaz attack and didn't coorect things. Also when I copied those diiferent languages into the text the SpellCheck changed my dictionary settings to whatever language I copied… -_- So I missed some spelling errors. I am super duper sorry!**

**Anyways, on with part five! Yes the final part of The Assassin. I don't know why, but I have been wanting to write this chappie for some time now… **

**Pairings: Hichgio x Ichigo **

**Warnings: yaoi, violence, OOCness, and cussing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song " Crawling In My Skin" by Linkin Prark or Bleach. If I did own Bleach well I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Assassin's Memories and Thoughts_

* * *

><p>" Do you have any regrets?"<p>

Hichigo's question echoed in his mind. _Did he have any regrets. Hell yeah. _His whole life had been one big mistake. From the moment he was born his life had been a mistake. He recalled when he was born.

_My mother had been a hollow and my father had been a lost spirit. No one even thought it was possible, but it was. Quickly news had spread of the amazing hybrid. An entity whose was half hollow and half spirit. It was unheard because it was unnatural._

* * *

><p><em>When my birth came, everyone was excited to see this mutant. They all said I was beautiful. My golden eyes and snow colored skin yet I wore no mask. I also didn't crave for lost souls. This was probably from my father's side. By the time I was three days old I was fully developed into what I am today. <em>**[1]**_And on that day, my parents died. Everyone told me it was an accident, but I knew better. _

_The Hollow King had killed my parents. It was unnatural to have a hybrid child so, he killed them for their sin against his law. He kept me alive for one purpose. To kill. The King needed someone to do his dirty work. He couldn't leave his throne for every small sin that hollows carried out. That's where I came in. He saw me as his slave. _

_I had to accept however because I didn't want to die. I probably wouldn't go back into The Hollow King as a separate entity when I died since I was a hybrid, so I really didn't know where I would go. I wasn't willing to find out though. So, I accepted The King's offer and became his right hand man. I would carry out jobs that King had no time for. _

_I would deliver letters, patrol Hueco Mundo, learn native languages, and assassinate sinful hollows. After a year of assassinating, I grew better at it and word spread. Rumors of the mysterious hybrid that would kill the wrong doers. I became feared by all and most sinful acts ceased. However rumors still spread and they had now named me The Assassin. It suited me. Really that's all I was. A murderer. _**[2]**

_While the sinful acts were down I became a courier for the most part. Sending messages to Satan from The Hollow King. At one time however The King asked me to send a message to a man named Aizen. I asked no questions because if I did I would surely be punished for not trusting The King. I delivered the message to the shinigami Aizen, but on my way out I saw an arrancarr girl. _**[3]** _She was tall and had shoulder length purple hair. She wore a corset white shirt with black stripes. On her waist hung a long white skirt that reached her ankles. She wore a pair of black combat boots and had hole in her chest between her boobs. Also on her waist, was a zanpakuto. __**[4]**_

_She was very pretty. I liked her and got to know her. Her name was Hoshi and that name really suited her because she was my star. _**[5]**_ Whenever I had spare time I would go to her. She always put up with me and gave me the best advice. She was my best friend and lover. After a month of flirting, we were finally going steady. However, Aizen soon found out about this and informed The King. He didn't take this lightly. _

_He personally arranged for Hoshi to be crucified. I had to stay and watch her suffer. Every day I cried and every day I told her I was sorry, but she comforted me and said it was all worth it. She truly was my star and I watched has my star supernova. I cried when she finally died. Her last words still haunt me daily. _

" _The King is a bastard that needs to die. Please kill him for me."_

_And with that she was gone. I didn't have time to promise her that, but inside the depths of my heart I knew I needed to do it. I waited a thousand years to even consider how I was going to kill The King. A thousand years too late. As soon as I was about to carry out my plans The King had forced an assassination on me. _

_The sinner was a new hollow that had taken over a shinigami who had come into the castle a few days ago. Apparently, the hollow or Hichigo had fallen in love with the shinigami and had decided not to kill him like he was supposed to. This case brought butterflies in my stomach. It sounded like my mother and father's case all too much. I didn't want to separate these lovers, but I had too. _

_Coming to the human world I spied on the two for a while. I watched them make love. That's what it was really. Love making. It wasn't fucking it was pure love. I almost threw up at the thought of having to kill both of them. OI imagined the scene in my head._

* * *

><p><em>Raising my zanpakuto above my head, I looked down at Hichigo who was bloody and battered. He would gasp for breath and stare at me with pleading eyes. The shinigami would be behind me, crippled, screaming for me to take him instead. Then, I would kill Hichigo and finally the shinigami.<em>

* * *

><p><em>These thoughts disgusted me. They made me want to commit suicide. Yet again I couldn't. For one I didn't even know how to kill myself. <em>

_A few days later I started fighting with Hichigo and that's how I ended up bloody and batter clinging to life. Ichigo had used some type of magic on me and had successfully defeated me. I watched as best I could as Ichigo and Hichigo kissed passionately. Seeing this, my attitude changed. _

_I was glad I was finally dying. I was glad that Hichigo and Ichigo could live happily and I was glad that I could see Hoshi, wherever she was. Yes, I regretted every moment of my existence except for two. _

_The first moment was when I started a relationship with Hoshi and the second was now. I could finally be in peace. I smiled as Hichigo looked down at me. In a low and choked voice I answered his question. _

" I regret my entire life Hichigo. I chose the wrong path, but seeing you two get to live happily ever after I guess it's okay that I have to die."

As he said this The Assassin choked and died. His eyes stared off into space and blood gushed out of his wounds still. Hichigo sighed.

"Requiescat in pace." Hichigo said as he closed The Assassin's eyes for the last time. **[6] **

Turning around he saw Ichigo crying. Coming over to him, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo nuzzled into Hichigo's chest and wept. Hichigo stroked his hair and made shhing noises to calm Ichigo down.

* * *

><p>Above in the sky The Assassin held Hoshi by the waist. He looked down at the lovers embracing. Then he turned his attention to Hoshi. He kissed her passionately and whispered, "Gratias enim salva me." <strong>[7]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Yeah it only takes a hollow a few days to develop :p<strong>

**[2] That was the definition for assassin! XD**

**[3] Is that how you spell arrancarr? -_-**

**[4] Her outfit is basically like what Orihime wears when she is kidnapped.**

**[5] The female Japanese name Hoshi means star.**

**[6] EZIO! XD**

**[7] It means thanks for saving me in Latin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sappy I know especially the ending! I hate sad endings though! Yay! The Assassin is gone! ^^ Onward to something new! Now you guys this is serious. Are you paying attention? You better! The next chapter will either have a lemon or move on with the plot. The choice is up to you! Just answer the RQOTD in a review! IF no one answers I pick. So yeah! <strong>

**SURPRISE KIRBY ATTACK! XD LOLZ!**

**(^-^) ^(^-^)^ (^-^) (*_*)**

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: Do you want a second lemon?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please answer! ^^<strong>

*** walks off to learn how to make more amazing Kirby designs!* **


	14. Chapter 14

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 14

Celebrating

**Note: Orginally, there was a lemon in this chapter, but I have modified it to fit FF's new rules which means I have fixed it to simply sugggest there was a lemon. **

**Author's Note: Hiya guys! ^^ Miss me? Here is chapter 14! ****I had to type this on my iPod so, excuse the grammar, spelling, or punctation mistakes. Other than that I bring you chapter 14! :D **

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo **

**Warnings: yaoi, OOCness, lemon, cussing, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own " Crawling In My Skin" if I did own Bleach Hichigo would be a real person! ;)**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts _

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Hichigo walked his weeping lover home. Ichigo didn't take The Assassin dying very well. In his last moments The Assassin said he regretted every part of his life. Plus, he had thanked them before he passed on. Ichigo knew it was for the best, but he also knew that if The Assassin had chosen a different lifestyle he may haves turned out good.<p>

Hichigo felt the cool night air on his face as he walked on. The battle had lasted a least three hours and it was night now. The stars shined brightly and the world just seemed more in harmony late at night. Ichigo had paused in his weeping to lay his head on Hichigo's shoulder. Hichigo didn't mind since no one was around to see Ichigo leaning on nothing.

When they got home Ichigo was immediately confronted with his father asking where he had been.

Using all his charm to try and convince his father he said, " I was studying at a friend's house and I lost track of time."

Ichigo's father seemed suspicious, but believed Ichigo and told him to always have his eye on the clock. Ichigo nodded and walked upstairs with Hichigo walking silently behind him. When Ichigo was in his room, he proceeded to slowly take off his shirt. Almost teasingly. Hichigo saw Ichigo's six-pack emerge from under the white fabric. **[1]**

With his eyes he traced the ab lines and subconsciously licked his lips. It was cold in Ichigo's room an Hichigo could see Ichgio's nipples perk up. Hichigo could feel a bulge in his thin shinigami outfit. Just then, Ichigo turned to get his other shirt and slowly bent over. Hichigo stareed at Ichigo's perfect, round, ass. **[2] **

Hichigo felt himself getting harder by the second. Ichigo turned around with his shirt on and saw Hichigo was staring at him. He also noticed how Hichigo's eyes just oozed lust and the bulge in his pants. Ichigo blushed when he realized what Hichigo wanted.

Hichigo smirked when Ichigo blushed and he could tell what Ichigo was thinking. Ever so slowly Hichigo moved towards Ichigo. Placing his hands on either side of Ichigo's waist and then he placed a very intimate kiss on Ichigo's lips. Hichigo thrust his member to meet Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned at this which allowed Hichigo to slide his tongue in Ichigo's mouth and savor his sweet taste of honey.

* * *

><p>Hichigo got beside Ichigo under the covers an wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo turned his head and nuzzled into Hichigo's chest. They both fell asleep in each others arms. <strong>[3]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Smexy ;)<strong>

**[2] Hehe Hichigo is a bit of a pervert. **

**[3] AWWWWWWW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the lemon! I felt really dirty writing this... -_-I know we have had this question before, but just answer it again!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: Did you like the lemon?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave you answers in a review! d-.-b<strong>

*** Leaves to play Fallout 3 :)* **


	15. Chapter 15

Crawling In MY Skin

Chapter 15

Suspicious

**Author's Note: Heya guys! ^^ Welcome to chapter 15! Wow… o_0 15 chapters! That is like the longest thing I have written! Awesome! Any who here it is! Look at it shine! ^^**

**Oh! Quick note! Go check out Living Lies by TwoIdioticWriters! It's by me and Epic Chocolate! Living Lies is a DeathNote fic and we think it's going well, but we need reviews to motivate us! ^^**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo **

**Warnings: cussing, violence, yaoi, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Linkin Park song "Crawling In My Skin" or Bleach. {Insert witty comment} ^^ Look at those fancy brackets! **

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

**Renji's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up the next day still in Hichigo's embrace. Smiling he yawned and stretched his arms. <em>Today is going to be a good day.<em> Pulling Hichigo's arms away from his waist he stood up and got dressed. After Ichigo had moved, Hichigo started to feel around for him. Ichigo silently laughed at Hichigo's futile attempts to find his lover. Sitting on the edge of the bed Ichigo watched Hichigo open his eyes. The yellow eyes were wide and did a once over of Ichigo. Yawning Hichigo stood and gathered his clothes from last night. Slipping them on, he then went back over to Ichigo and kissed him.

Ichigo didn't expect this and was surprised at first, but found himself kissing back. Once Hichigo's lips moved away from his Ichigo took a deep breath.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't get to do that while you're at school so, I have to get a little taste of you before you leave."

Having answered Hichigo licked at Ichigo's check causing him to turn a deep shade of crimson.** [1]** Ichigo shoved Hichigo away from him and walked down stairs. Grabbing a piece of toast, Ichigo rushed out the door and headed towards the school however while running his lower half felt sore. He stopped running and walked on instead. _He means well, but he left me so sore._ He passed Orihime on his way and they had a little chat before Ichigo got to school.

On his way into school he passed by Renji. He said hi, but Renji seemed to be staring at him. It looked like a calculating stare and Ichigo squirmed in discomfort. Renji's eyes widened at something on Ichigo's leg. Looking down Ichigo gasped. Poking out from under his pants leg was a big purple bruise. He had forgotten all about that. For some weird reason, when he had used his new powers to hit The Assassin on the leg a bruise had appeared on his leg as well. **[2]**

He wasn't sure why, but Hichigo didn't know anything about it so, Ichigo had ignored it. Until now. Renji bent down rolled Ichigo's pants leg up to reveal the huge bruise. It covered most of his calf and a little below it as well. Renji circled the outline of it with his fingers before he straight out poked it. Ichigo hissed in pain. Renji unrolled the pants leg and stood back up.

"How did you get that bruise, Ichigo?"

Renji had a certain look on his face. A look that screamed he wanted answers. Ichigo searched his brain for the best lie he could think of.

"A hollow appeared on my way home yesterday and during the fight I got that."

Ichigo prayed to Kami Renji would believe him. Renji stared him down for a few minutes before he accepted the answer. Ichigo breathed in and let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the day went by slowly, but Ichigo made it through until lunch. At lunch him, Orihime, Renji, Isida **[3]**, Keigo, and unnoticed Hichigo all sat together at lunch. They talked about small things and finally Ichigo realized someone was missing.

"Where's Rukia?"

Hichigo growled at this. Hichigo had always been jealous of her. Ichigo had seemed the closest to her before Hichigo had showed up and she probably would have taken his place if he hadn't showed up. **Why did he bring her up?**

Hichigo immediately stood up from his sitting position and went behind Ichigo. Ichigo watched Hichigo carefully so, no one would think he was staring at space. Hichigo sat down behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo took in a sharp intake of breath. _Dammit Hichigo!_

Hichigo didn't stop there either. Hichigo placed his head on Ichigo's shoulder blade and nuzzled into Ichigo's back.

"I love you." he cooed.

Ichigo shivered, but remained calm. Renji was still staring at him though.

"She's in Soul Society. Apparently her brother needed her. I'm not sure why though. She said something about Byukuya regretting something." explained Renji.

Ichigo froze and Hichigo could tell something was wrong. **Ichigo never freezes unless something isn't right. **Ichigo began to shake and he was on the verge of tears. _HE said regretted. The Assassin he regretted everything. _

"_I regret my entire life Hichigo. I chose the wrong path, but seeing you two get to live happily ever after I guess it's okay that I have to die."_

_He regretted everything. If only…_

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Orihime asked as a tear slid down his cheek.

Renji was also a bit concerned. Ichigo never cried. This had to be serious. Composing himself a bit Ichigo stood.

"Yeah. I'm just a little stressed. Excuse me."

Then, Ichigo took off like a bat out of hell.** [4]** He ran to the nearest bathroom and cried his eyes out. Hichigo was there the whole time trying his best to comfort him.

* * *

><p>Renji stared at where Ichigo had just been. <span>Something is definitely going on here.<span>

* * *

><p>A lone hollow messager carried an important note that was supposed to get to the King ASAP. He dared not read it as the King would have his head if he did. Making his way through the halls of the castle he came to the King's lair. Delivering the note he saw the King's eyes grow huge.<p>

"THE ASSASSIN IS DEAD?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Blushing Ichigo! XD<strong>

**[2] To be explained o_0**

**[3] Is that how you spell Isida? **

**[4] I love that phrase! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: What is your favorite chappie so far?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mine is 13. It was just so much fun to write! Well bai! See you next time! Oh! Leave your answer in a review! ^^<strong>

*** Goes to work on Angel Of Darkness* **


	16. Chapter 16

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 16

Captured

**P.S- Sorry I put up chapter 10 by mistake! Here is Chapter 16! ^^**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Here is chappie 16! I know its kinda late, but I was busy Friday and Saturday! This week is Spring Break so; I may end up finishing this story this week. That is what I was going for. Not entirely sure… -_- **

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: yaoi, cussing, OOCness, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Linkin Park song "Crawling In My Skin" or Bleach. However, I wish I did own Chester Bennington! ^^**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

The King's Thoughts

* * *

><p>The King gave the note a good once over. He had read it right. The Assassin was dead. Somehow Hichigo had killed his right hand man. <span>Never send in a servant to do The King's job I guess. I haven't been out of the castle I a good 250 years. I need a good stretch. <span>

The King slowly stood up to his full height. He was a giant amongst hollows. No hollow matched his height. None. His long white went down to his shoulders. The black tips looked like snakes in the dim room. His bright yellow eyes gleamed in the dark. He stared down at the messagener and got an idea. Quickly he scribbled down a note.

I have a new soul for you to torture. Little bastard thought he could fall in love. Show him what pain love can cause. Be down tomorrow with him.

To Satan

From The Hollow King

**[1]**

He smiled at his well-written note. If he knew anything about Satan it was that he would have some kind of torture set up by tomorrow. He rolled the note into a scroll and tied the red ribbon around so Satan would know it was urgent. After tying the ribbon, he gave the scroll to the messagener and watched him ride off with it.

The King was about to head off when he noticed his old scythe in the corner. He couldn't remember the last time he used it and he wouldn't want to waste a gift from Satan. Plus, in the dark its golden hilt shined and the skull on the top part of the scythe had a white glow that just begged The King to use it.

Smiling, he went over and grabbed the hilt. Placing it on his back he opened the door and walked down the long hallway out into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo had finished crying in the restroom, it was time for class. He made sure his weren't puffy or red and headed out with Hichigo behind him. Hichigo placed an arm around Ichigo's waist to reassure him that it was going to be okay. Coming to the classroom door he put on a brave face.<p>

_I have to be brave. Brave for Renji, Orihime, Rukia, and Ishida_** [2]**_. But especially for Hichigo. _

Ichigo walked in the room to find that everyone was still slowly make their way back from lunch. The only people in the room were Renji, Orihime, and Ishida. As soon as they saw Ichigo walk in they immediately ran over to him. Orihime felt that she could hug him and did just that. Ichigo could hear Hichigo growl from behind him. He rolled his eyes at Hichigo's possessiveness.

After being released, Ichigo was questioned by Renji. _These days he's always so suspicious. _

"Where did you go, Ichigo?"

"To the bathroom."

"Why?"

"I think it's obvious Renji. I had to pee." he said in an offended voice.

Renji glared at him and Ichigo had to tell himself to stand strong. _They can't know about The King, Hichigo, or The Assassin._

Ichigo stormed over to his desk and plopped down. _If only I could tell them. If I do I'll probably get in trouble for screwing with The Hollow King and having Hichigo. Plus, not reporting it straight away. _

The list stacked up and Ichigo decided that he would probably have to keep it a secret for a long time.

* * *

><p><span>There they are.<span> The King was currently the size of a small human and he absolutely hated it. He was known for his height and without it he felt weak. Looking down from his perch he saw Ichigo and Hichigo laughing and holding hands. How sweet. The King began to cackle.

* * *

><p>Ichigo laughed at Hichigo's joke. He always had something funny to say. A shiver went down Ichigo's spine. He swore he heard a laugh that wasn't his. <em>It sounded like… no it couldn't be.<em>

* * *

><p>The King watched as the two walked on without noticing him. <span>Better get this over with. <span>The King grabbed his scythe and prepared to jump.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked beside Hichigo completely at ease. Well almost. He still had that weird feeling, but he thought it was just nerves. As Ichigo walked along cracks began to appear when suddenly a figure jumped down from the sky right in front of them. His head was down, but Ichigo could clearly see it was a hollow. The snow white skin gave it away.<p>

Its long hair flowed down and covered its face. The hair was white and its tips were black. It held some kind of sword in its hand that looked funny, but Ichigo couldn't see all of it.

Hichigo immediately recognized the figure. **The King has finally caught up with me huh? **Hichigo watched the figure raise its ugly head and he heard Ichigo gasp. **I won't let him get you, Ichigo. **Hichigo started to take control of Ichigo's body when something blocked him. He turned and saw The King had set up a Body Barrier. **[3] Dammit!**

Ichigo stood next to Hichigo terrified. The King laughed at this.

"So Hichigo you fell in love with him? He is pretty cute maybe he can become my sex slave." he snickered at the end as he watched Hichigo's eyes widen. **[4]**

"Fat chance, King."

The King snorted. Grabbing his scythe, The King pounced at Hichigo. Hichigo tried to use shunpo to teleport him and Ichigo away, but with two people it took too long. The King sliced their hands apart with his scythe. Ichigo's hand bled, but he didn't worry about it as he watched Hichigo get snatched up by The King. The King grabbed Hichigo by his wounded hand and lifted him up and just dangled him.

The King grew to his full size and continued laughing. Then, they were gone. Ichigo didn't even realize he was crying and blood was all over his clothes. **[5]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Like my note?<strong>

**[2] Thanks to everyone who told me how to spell it!**

**[3] Body Barrier: Blocks a hollow from taking over a shinigami's body.**

**[4] HE IS MEH SEX SLAVE!... I said that out loud….**

**[5] POOR ICHI-NEE! :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked. Sorry for the cliff hanger. If tomorrow goes as planned I will update! ^^Time for the RQOTD!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: Did anyone see this coming?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your answer in a review! ^^<strong>

*** Goes to organize closet* **


	17. Chapter 17

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 17

To Hueco Mundo

**Author's Note: This may be put up Thursday or Friday not sure, but one thing before we start: Wow. Just wow. 45 reviews? Seriously, you guys are amazing. ^^ Also anyone who has favorite/followed/just read thank you guys too! Let's get to 50 reviews! ^^ Anyways just wanted to thank you ****guys and now onto Chapter 17!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: yaoi, OOCness, violence, and cussing **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Linkin Park song "Crawling In**** My Skin" nor do I own Bleach. Although I want to! :'(**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

Renji's Thoughts

**Unahara's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Ichigo starred up at the night sky, fearing for Hichigo's safety. The King now had him under his deadly grasp and he would soon be sent to some kind of awful punishment for being with Ichigo. He couldn't help, but think it was all his fault. <em>Of course it's my fault. If I hadn't gone to that damn castle, we wouldn't be in this situation. <em>

He finally gave up on trying to bring Hichigo back with his eyes. He let his head fall and saw his hand was cut open and oozing out a fair amount of blood. He remembered how The King had forced their hands apart by forcing his scythe down between their hands. He could also feel the water on his cheeks from where he had been crying. His legs still felt wobbly, but he had to find Hichigo. He stood up on shaky legs and prayed he didn't fall over.

When he decided he could stand, he started to walk. However, he realized is problem before he got far. _Where am I going? Where can I go? No one knows about any of this! I need to get to Hueco Mundo somehow. I could ask Renji, but what to I say to him? _Ichigo growled in defeat, but his feet must have had a mind of their own because he somehow ended up in front of Urahara's shop.

He starred at the shop and how it blended into the background because it was so dark. His vision blurred a little and he felt a slight headache coming on. He lifted his non- bloody hand up to his forehead. He felt himself sway and just before he blacked out he could see Renji step out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke in the same room he had woke up in a few weeks ago when Renji had found him in Hueco Mundo. Hanataro was hovering over him doing something. He wasn't quite sure since his vision was still blurred. He started to drift off again when he remembered why he was here. <em>Hichigo!<em>

Ichigo snapped himself awake instantly. Then, he sat up rapidly. Hanataro looked at him in surprise. He hadn't seen Ichigo wake up.

"Ichigo you need to rest a while. Your hand was badly cut up and you seemed light-headed."

Ichigo ignored Hanataro's warning and began to stand. His vision cleared a bit and he easily made out the shape of the door. He started walking towards it.

"Ichigo! You really need to rest."

Ichigo didn't even hear Hanataro that time. _I just have to get to Hueco Mundo! _As Ichigo reached the door, Renji appeared and looked at Ichigo confused. Ichigo could feel his heart race. _It's now or never. _**[1]**

"Renji I need to get to Hueco Mundo. Now." his voice was firm even if it was just above a whisper.

Renji again starred at Ichigo puzzled. Renji took in Ichigo's appearance. His orange hair was disheveled and his hand was bandaged. His eyes were wide because he was waiting for Renji's answer. Renji shook his head.

"Ichigo you need to rest. When you sleep I'll think about."

Renji tried to push Ichigo back into the room, but Ichigo pushed his hands away. Looking at Ichigo's eyes he saw that Ichigo was on the verge of tears. Renji was shocked. Ichigo never cried in front of anyone, let alone Renji.

"Ichigo…"

"Renji, you have to help him. He needs me. _I _need him. Please, Renji."

"Ichigo who needs you?"

"HE NEEDS ME!" he screamed before running out of the room crying.

Renji just starred at where Ichigo used to be. What did he mean by "he"? why does he need to go to Hueco Mundo so badly? He has been acting weird for a while now. I should probably go after him. Renji made up his mind and went to find Ichigo.

Ichigo took off from Renji the second he realized he had told Renji about Hichigo. Sure he had only said he and hadn't let any other details escape from him, but still he felt like his darkest secret had been discovered. He ran out of Urahara's shop and was about to flee when he crashed into something. He fell backwards and hissed as he caught himself with his bandaged hand.

Trying to see what he hit, he looked up to come face to face with Urahara. The man was staring at him and was slowly waving his fan towards himself. Ichigo felt Urahara starring into his soul. _Great. Now he gets to learn about my secret too? He probably already knows. _Ichigo sighed and watched as Urahara extended a hand. Ichigo looked at it, but then took it as Urahara helped him up.

Ichigo dusted himself off and muttered a quiet thanks. Urahara kept starring and Ichigo squirmed under his intense gaze. Finally, he spoke.

"You need to get to Hueco Mundo. I can get you there."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be confused. _How does he know I need to get to Hueco Mundo? Well, if he'll take me the, I guess it doesn't really matter._

"Thank you, Urahara. You don't realize how much this means to me."

Urahara smiled behind his fan. **I truly know what you mean, Ichigo. Can't exactly tell you though. [2] **

Stepping forward, Urahara prepared himself and the air for the portal he was about to make. Shinigami went through years of vigorous training to be able to do this. It would take all his strength, but he knew Ichigo had to get to Hueco Mundo as fast as possible. **Got to hurry before Renji finds us.**

Urahara took a step back and shot one of his arms out. He muttered some kind of mantra, but Ichigo couldn't make it all out. Suddenly, Urahara stopped and closed his eyes. He inhaled a deep breath and shot both his arms out sideways. Immediately, a bright blue circle shot from his hands and stopped a few feet in front of him. He pulled his arms outwards and in the middle of the circle you could see Hueco Mundo. **[3]**

"Go, Kurosaki."

Nodding, Ichigo sped towards the circle and hopped in. Before he went any deeper however, he stopped and turned to face Urahara. He smiled and said, "Thanks…for everything." Then, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Urahara dropped his arms to his side and he smiled. <strong>Your welcome, kid. You really should cover up that bruise though. It's a dead giveaway. <strong>It's true Urahara had seen the bruise while Hanataro was treating him. He knew that bruise. It came from a special power that only The Hollow King could bestow upon someone. Urahara had immediately thought back to when Renji and Ichigo had gone to Hueco Mundo about a month ago.

Ichigo had come back unconscious and covered in wounds. He must have met The Hollow King. Then, that's how he got the powers which gave him the bruise. But, something still didn't add up and when he heard Ichigo screaming about the mysterious "he". He understood. Ichigo had an inner hollow.

Urahara smiled and looked to his side. A familiar face stood by his side. It had Urahara's face and body shape. His hair was the same style. The only things missing were his fan and hat. However, this Urahara had snow white skin and hair. His eyes were a bright yellow and appeared to glow in the night. He gazed towards where Ichigo disappeared and spoke in a rather loud and whiny voice. **[4]**

"Oi, Urahara. Why didn't you tell him about me? I've been waiting to find some other inner hollow. Considering Ichigo was cute, his hollow must be too. I wouldn't mind meeting him."

Urahara gave a small chuckle. His hollow was a little perverted and mind you he was too just not as much.

"His hollow is already taken, Unasaki." Calling out his hollow's name he wondered what Ichigo had called his hollow.

"Eh? By who?"

Urahara smirked this time. "Ichigo." he said before dropping to his knees and finally hitting the road face first. **Ah, yes. I forgot how much energy it took to create a portal on such short notice. At least Ichigo can save his lover. **

Unasaki got down on his knees and leaned over Urahara's head. In a low voice he said, "You're getting a bit old for this, but I guess it was worth it to save love. I think they have something special, the way Ichigo needed to go so badly. You think he can do it?"

Urahara didn't even have to ask what Unasaki meant by his last statement. He knew what he meant. Before slipping into unconsciousness he a had one final thought.

**I'm sure he can beat The King.**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Anyone know where that expression comes from? _ <strong>

**[2] Hmmm…whatever could he mean? ^^**

**[3] I tried to elaborate a bit on how a Shinigami can get into Hueco Mundo. As I said early I am not at that part and didn't know that they had no way of actually getting there. Thank you to ShiroHichi891 for telling me that Shinigami have yet to discover a way to Hueco Mundo by themselves. **

**[4] I know your all like Wow or What. Yeah I gave Urahara an inner hollow, Unasaki. Original name that I thought of! ^^ Anyway I was writing this chapter and BOOM! it came to mind. I thought it was a great idea and decided to put it in there. I hope you guys like Unasaki! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I just checked Word Count. 2,091 words. O_0. Uber long chappie. I felt like I had to write a long one for a few reasons.<strong>

**1. I haven't updated for a while**

**2. I just loved writing this chappie and it just flowed. **

**3. I needed to get a lot covered in this chappie.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed. I hope a few of you are surprised by the plot twists. I doubt any of you saw Unasaki coming. He will star in later chapters so; don't think he won't show up again. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: What do you think of Unasaki?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do you love him? Okay with him? Or downright hate him? Tell me in a review and tell me why! ^^ <strong>

**This has been another chappie of **Crawling In My Skin. **I hope you enjoyed and I bid you farewell. ^^**

*** Goes off to wait for the new Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal show to come on* **


	18. Chapter 18

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 18

Find The Castle

**Author's Note: Hi guys! ^^ I know this is a quick update, but I really wanted to write this chappie! This story is coming together and is starting to excite me with how far I can take it! Also, I mentioned I might finish it this week and that promise still stands. Although it is not guaranteed. So on to Chapter 18!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: yaoi, OOCness, cussing, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Linkin Park song, "Crawling In My Skin" or Bleach. Let's be honest. If I owned Bleach I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would make it happen.**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

Renji's Thoughts

**Unasaki's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Renji ran outside of the shop hoping to see Ichigo even he was out cold or stumbling across the road. What he found however scared the living hell out of him. On the ground, unconscious, was Urahara. <strong>[1] <strong>If Urahara is out cold there could be a very powerful enemy out here. Or worse Ichigo could have done this. 

Renji ran over to Urahara's side. He quickly checked Urahara's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. As soon as he was about to call Hanataro himself, Hanataro came rushing out of the building. When he saw Urahara, he ran over and quickly checked Urahara's vitals. Renji watched in anticipation because honestly he needed to know Urahara was going to be fine. Hanataro finished up and stood up.

He turned towards Renji and nodded his head. Renji nodded back and thanked his lucky stars that Urahara was fine.

"So why is he out cold?"

"He is just simply exhausted, Renji. No reason to worry. He just needs rest."

Renji forced himself to smile at Hanataro. At least someone is okay and hopefully sane.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in the middle of the endless desert again. No hollows were around thank God, but he had rushed himself into this situation and now he had a problem. <em>Where was the castle? I followed a hollow there, but I don't see any. <em>Ichigo took a deep breath. _I can't get frustrated. I need to find Hichigo. _

Ichigo looked around and tried to remember the way. Nothing stood out. At times like these he wished he had an eidetic memory. However, he doubted that would help because the only thing other than sand in Hueco Mundo were rocks. Not even big ones either. Ichigo sighed again. _I am getting nowhere here. _

Ichigo looked down at the sand in front of his feet and saw tiny drops of water sprinkled across the dry sand. He was confused at first, but he saw that another drop fell from his face. He wiped his eyes and realized he had started to cry. He viciously wiped the tears away and looked around, desperately trying to think or find something.

Suddenly, a tiny vibration hit his bandaged hand. The vibrations got bigger and harder. Then, the bruise on his leg also started to feel some vibrations. Ichigo was a little scared at first, but he noticed the vibrations were leading him in a certain direction. They seemed to hit him and then lead off to the northeast. He sighed. _I'm taking directions from vibrations that I easily could have imagined, but at least it's a start. _Then, slowly he made his way towards the vibrations.

* * *

><p>Unasaki watched as Renji and Hanataro lifted Urahara up and into the building. He started to follow when something stopped him. He turned around slowly and felt it on his hand. A vibration. <strong>What's this? It can't be.<strong> Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the vibrations. Someone was sending a distress signal. It was a defense mechanism for inner hollows.

If they tried to kill their hosts they could send out a signal to other inner hollows to come and help. It was what they were supposed to do. Inner hollows were created to help fight off shinigami. If a hollow could take over a shinigami, they could use that shinigami's powers to kill other shinigami. Then, when they were all take care of the inner hollow would kill the host, but Unasaki liked Urahara as a friend.

Unasaki had been inserted into Urahara a good while ago. At least 1,000 years. **[2]** He was surprised The King hadn't come after him. At first The King would weekly check to see if Unasaki had killed Urahara. Unasaki had kept him off by telling him he needed more time. The King had accepted that for a while. When The King had started getting suspicious, Unasaki came up with a great plan.

The next time The King had asked Unasaki told him that he had infected Urahara with some of his own cells. The cells would gradually take over Urahara and make him become a hollow himself. This would be beneficial to The King because he needed more inner hollows, but no shinigami ever found the castle and he couldn't travel to Soul Society.

To make sure that The King didn't check on them for a while, Unasaki had told him that the process took a good 5,000 years. The King was furious at first saying that it would take too long, but then Unasaki asked him how many years it had been since he inserted an n inner hollow into a shinigami. The King had become speechless and Unasaki had smirked. To convince The King even more he said once Urahara became an inner hollow, he would teach him the method and soon they would have a good army of inner hollows. This cheered The King up and Unasaki got to keep Urahara around for a little bit longer.

Unasaki liked Urahara as a friend because he could just talk to Urahara. Urahara would listen to his problems and even give him advice. Unasaki also liked screwing around with Urahara to get a good laugh. Unasaki swore that The King infected all hollows with his sense of humor and laugh because hollows were always joking around and had the creepiest laughs. Hell, even he did it. **[3]**

Unasaki put his memories aside and focused on the signal once more. He didn't recognize the sender, but he did recognize the receiver. It was Ichigo. Unasaki had to double check. **Yep, that is definitively Ichigo. Which means the sender must be his inner hollow. But how is he contacting Ichigo? He's not a hollow. **

Unasaki then remembered seeing the bruise on Ichigo's leg. It was hard not to. It was purple and stretched from his calf to his ankle. **The power! Of course! **Unasaki smiled. **Ichigo's inner hollow better be grateful for having a host with the power. [4] **

Unasaki smiled before heading back inside the building. Urahara would want him there when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt the vibrations get stronger as he ran to get to the top of the hill. His heart was racing. He just knew that the castle was on the other side. He was right too. When he got to the top of the hill, he smiled when he looked down. In the valley, he saw the familiar three towered castle. IT was black and still covered in blood that had dried black which contributed to the castle's black color. He saw some fresh blood and prayed it wasn't Hichigo's.<p>

The vibrations had stopped and Ichigo got worried. _Why did they stop? Maybe it's because I have made it to the castle. _He shrugged away his worries as he sprinted off towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Thanks for telling me how to spell his name. I really should check before I post. <strong>

**[2] I am assuming Urahara is a shinigami since he has a zanpakuto. So, he can most likely live that long. If he isn't a shinigami, then he is in this fic. Could someone tell me though? _**

**[3] Like the back story? ^^**

**[4] I know I am driving gat least one of you crazy about the power. Don't worry. It will all be explained.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you have it. Chappie 18. I hope you enjoyed it. The back story was a little short. I wished I could have made it longer, but nothing came to mind. -_- Which brings us to the RQOTD!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: What do you think of the back story?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, leave your thoughts in a review. ^^<strong>

*** Leaves to read Suits fanfiction* **


	19. Chapter 19

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 19

Rescue Status: Started

**Author's Note: Sorry this is late. I was planning to update Sunday or Monday, but I didn't have time. On Friday, I went bowling and we got back at midnight so, I couldn't write Friday either. Sorry to keep you all waiting. This story is coming to a close. Sorry again. I plan on having 25 chappies, give or take a few. Anyway onto Chapter 19! Oh also the chapter titles after this will all start with Rescue Status from now on because it sounds cool plus, it gives you an idea of how far this chapter goes. **

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo **

**Warnings: cussing, yaoi, OOCness, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Linkin Park song "Crawling In My Skin" nor do I own Bleach, I simply just love to write.**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Ichigo sprinted down the sand dunes, heading straight for the enormous castle. The three towers still stood as tall as ever and bricks looked even more aged. The castle would probably collapse soon if the bricks weren't changed. Ichigo stopped in front of the large wooden door. He remembered when he first stumbled across this castle and how he thought that adventure and thrills would be behind that door.<p>

Looking it over, he saw there were specks of crimson amongst the dried black blood. He hoped it wasn't Hichigo's blood. He started to open the door when a thought occurred to him. _What if I had never discovered this place? None of this would have happened and I wouldn't be living my somewhat normal life. I wouldn't be haunted by The King and I wouldn't live in fear that my lover would die. _

_My lover. Hichigo. If I hadn't stumbled across this place I never would have met him. He's my whole world now, how could I even think of living without him?_** [1]**Ichigo shook his head and got rid of those thoughts. He opened the door and heard the ominous creak of it as it slid open. He stared at the corridor in front of him before he took off down the dark path.

Only torches at odd intervals lined the walls. The corridor also spiraled at different angles instead of going in a straight path like it had a few weeks ago, when Ichigo first went into the castle. However, he didn't notice these changes, for he was too concerned about getting to The King's lair and rescuing Hichigo.

After running for what seemed like hours, Ichigo found himself standing by another wooden door that was almost identical to the other one; however, this one had even more fresh blood on it. The crimson glistened in the dim light of the torches and seemed to sparkle. Ichigo found this disturbing and just opened the door to get the image of the sparkling blood out of his mind.

Stepping inside, Ichigo remembered the lair and it was still full of bodily fluids. Blood and guts. Gore and bones. Ichigo shuddered and look around the room. In the middle lay the same humongous throne, that was fit for well a king. It was tall and anyone who sat in it probably felt like they ruled the world. It was covered in the fluids, like everything else in the room, but the satin fabric and exotic jewels shown through the carnage as if to say they were too beautiful to be covered in such foul liquids. **[2]**

Ichigo looked all around the room, but all that was in there was the throne and gore. However, in the northern corner Ichigo saw a glimmer of white. The dim lightning didn't help Ichigo see at all and so, he ran over to it, hoping it was Hichigo. His thoughts were proven true as he saw more white and finally a body. Ichigo knelt down to the body and let out a small gasp. Hichigo looked horrible. He was unconscious, but still breathing. Looking closer, however, Ichigo saw he was anywhere from okay.

His outfit was stained with red near the chest and stomach areas. Ichigo quickly lifted the outfit up and saw that Hichigo had been clawed up. Diagonal, horizontal, vertical; any angles you could think were on Hichigo's body in the shape of cuts. They weren't deep enough for scars, but they were just so many of them. Hichigo also had a black eye and his lips were busted and bleeding. Ichigo didn't even want to know how that had happened.

As Ichigo was studying Hichigo's wounds a thought occurred to him. **[3]** _Where is The King? He wouldn't just leave his prisoner alone would he? Did he think I couldn't make it to the castle so, he left? I'd be glad to just flee with Hichigo during that opportunity, but I doubt that is what's going on. _Ichigo scanned the room for The King, but saw he was nowhere to be found. However, he did notice something that wasn't there before.

On the wall that Hichigo was lying against was some sort of gate protruding out of the wall. The bricks it was made out of were steel like and grey. They weren't covered in blood and they didn't appear to show age. _Strange._ Ichigo walked over to the gate and was amazed to see the gate lead to nowhere. Inside the architectural design was just a wall. Nothing special. No entrances or secret switches. Not even a dent which would prove that there was something more to it. All that stood there was a wall.

Ichigo pressed his palm to the wall just to make sure it was indeed a wall. As he did he realized that yes it was just a wall. He became disappointed in himself. _What did I expect to see? My hand to go through the wall?_ Suddenly, however a purple gleam took over the wall. Ichigo was startled and hid behind the so called gate. He could still see the wall however.

The purple gleam took on a tinted pink color as well. The colors took over the wall and shed brightly in the dark room. The circle of light swirled and started to appear as if it were a 3-D movie. It popped out of the gate and then went back in. A slight buzzing filled the room and Ichigo covered his ears with his hands to keep the noise out. Then, a white light shone through and shot across the room. A figure emerged from the light and then it was all gone. The colors, the light, the buzzing, everything, but the the figure.

It stood tall and its hair flowed down its shoulders. In its hand it held some kind of sword. _Is it The King?_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] You can never stop loving Hichigo! I forbid it! :o<strong>

**[2] Personification anyone? ^^**

**[3] I couldn't come up with anything else so, sorry it appears twice. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it is so late! Maybe a chapter tomorrow…?<strong>

**Anyways check this out! **

**(****・****o****･****)**** ( ****･****o****･****) **** (- o- ) **** (****･****o****･**** ) ****(****･****o****･****)**

**I love these things! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: Do you know how to make any of these?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you do please tell me. I love to make them! Anyways, hope you liked it! Bai-Bai! <strong>

*** Searches for more emoticons* **


	20. Chapter 20

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 20

Eien No Raito

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, but I was sick last week so, I couldn't update! Sorry! I hope this chappie makes up for it! ^^ Remember that bruise? Well it is EXPLAINED! **

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo **

**Warnings: yaoi, cussing, OOCness, and a lot of violence in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Crawling In My Skin" if I did they would probably suck. Just saying. ;)**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

The King's Thoughts

* * *

><p>Ichigo quickly hid behind the out stretched part of the gate. Hopefully, "the figure" wouldn't see him. It stood tall and now that he could see it a little more clearly it was holding a scythe. <em>Is that…? It can't be! <em>Looking closer, Ichigo almost screamed, but all that happened was a sharp intake of air. _It's the…King! _

Ichigo was right. The figure was just as tall with the same weapon. Its hair was white with the deadly looking black tips and its snout clearly protruded from its face. The King turned back towards the gate, which was still glowing a bright pinkish purple, and stepped towards it. He glared at it as if he wanted to kill it for glowing. He lifted up his scythe and then quickly thrusted it out. He rolled his wrist and moved the scythe in circular motions which in turn moved the glowing gate. Suddenly, he sharply pushed his arm out and it looked like the glowing substance had been pushed back in to the darkness of the aged brick wall.

When he removed his scythe, it was true because the glow was gone. He slowly turned towards his throne and walked towards it. _This is my chance! If I use bankai right now I could surprise him!_ Ichigo took in a breath and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Then, he quickly jumped out from behind the gate and yelled, "BAN-KAI!"

The King turned around and saw Ichigo preparing his bankai. He quickly ran towards Ichigo, but was too late to stop it. A blast of reiatsu hurdled towards The King and knocked him back. He could barely stay conscious with all the reiatsu generating off Ichigo. So, he raised his own reiatsu as well and became filled with power.

Ichigo stood in a tower of his own reiatsu. If he was going to fight The King then he needed all his power. When all his reiatsu was gathered he was dressed in his bankai attire and his sword was slender and black instead of his usual giant kitchen knife. **[1]** The King showed no change, but his reiatsu was radiating off him in great amounts.

Sure Ichigo was a little frightened. This was The King after all, but he shoved his fear to the back of his mind as he saw the heap of white in the corner. He remembered Hichigo and charged at The King. The King stood tall and looked confident as he stared at Ichigo's charging figure. As Ichigo stuck him with a blue light however, The King was pushed back against the back wall.

* * *

><p>He felt a burning sensation on his chest and quickly opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach so; he flipped himself over and stared at his burnt chest. Parts of it were bleeding, but for the most part it was black and charred. <strong>[2] <strong>How did this happen? That orange- haired brat did this But how? All I saw was this blue light and…! The light!

The King quickly scanned the room for Ichigo and found he was stood a few feet back from him. He was looking at Ichigo upside down because of his position, but he could still see all of Ichigo. He quickly scanned all of Ichigo and stopped at his leg. On his calf was a dark bruise that stretched all the way to his ankle. The King gaped at it.

"Eien no raito?" **[3]**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was about to hit The King with his power again when he heard The King mumble something. <em>Keiken'na raito? <em>**[4]** _Why would he say that?_ Ichigo looked down at The King who was gaping and starring at Ichigo's leg. Ichigo looked down and saw the bruise. _Why is he looking at my bruise?_

* * *

><p>The King was dumb stuck. <span>How could that pipsqueak have Eien no raito? It makes no sense?<span>

"Oi! I hope you don't have b rain damage from that little hit. I wasn't even getting started."

The King starred up at Ichigo.

"You have Eien no raito?"

Ichigo looked confused now. _Eien no raito? I thought he said Keiken'na raito. Hmm… Still what does he mean?_

"What are you going on about?"

"You have the power of Eien no ratio. When a shinigami creates a special bond with their inner hollow, they gain the power of Eien no raito. With Eien o raito, the shinigami can create attacks from the spiritual energy around them. Much like a Quincy, except instead of arrows it comes in various forms. Ranging from small balls to giant triangular shields. **[5]** However, there are consequences to the power of Eien no raito. For example that bruise. When you attack someone with Eien no raito it must be for a good reason. A holy reason. You cannot attack someone good with Eien no raito or that happens. I assume you got that little mark from The Assassin? He must have changed his mind at the end of the fight, but you just kept on pounding him. HA!" **[6]**

The King then proceeded into a fit of giggles which turned into cackles.

Ichigo starred at The King. _No that's not possible. But…_

"_I regret my entire life, Hichigo. I chose the wrong path, but seeing you two get to live happily ever after I guess it's okay that I have to die."_

_No, I mean he had to die right? he said so himself! The King is making me second guess myself! I did the right thing!_** [7]**

Ichigo let his tears reside in the corners of his eyes and he hovered over The King's face.

"How do I get rid of the bruise, bastard?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] That's basically what it really is, but I love it! ;)<strong>

**[2] Wonderful mental image. Am I right? ^^**

**[3] This means Eternal Light in Japanese. **

**[4] Because The King mumbled it so, I thought Ichigo should get it confused with another word. This means Godly Light in Japanese. **

**[5] Yeah, I see all you immature people laughing at balls. get over it. * Mature look and walks away* * Pause* *Starts laughing hysterically* ^^**

**[6] I hope that was a good explanation. IF you don't understand please feel free to PM me and ask me your questions. **

**[7] Ichigo is having an inner turmoil and no Hichigo to help him! OMG! :o**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that it was late. I have a project due this Friday so; it won't interfere with my update next weekend. Unless, I get another project I should update as usual. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: Do you like the Eien no raito power?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Answer in a review! I hope it wasn't what you expected! Tell me what you did expect though! I would love to hear it in a review or a PM.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.S I used Google Translate for all of my translations so, if it is wrong blame Google. <strong>

**P.S.S I know I have said this before, but this story is coming to an ending. There will probably be about 5 more chapters and an Epilogue. Just putting that out there. **

**P.S.S.S Wow, that is a lot of S's. Anywho, I after I finish this I have many more plot bunnies running around that I will type up. After, this I hope to start a multi-chaptered DeathNote fic. Then, I plan on doing something a little different. You will just have to wait and see. It does involve Bleach, so I hope you will check it out when I write it. If I need to I will put it in the epilogue when I have it typed. Thank you for your time. – SuperSaiyanHollow ;)**

*** Starts listening to Still Alive from Portal. Check it out!***


	21. Chapter 21

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 21

**A Holy Reason**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Here is Chapter 21! I hope you enjoy it! I am running out of things to say in these Author's Notes. -_- I hope you read them anyway! :D**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: yaoi, cussing, OOCness, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Linkin Park song "Crawling In My Skin" nor do I own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

The King's Thoughts 

'Renji's Thoughts'

**Unasaki's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Ichigo glared down at The King by his feet. This bastard had done so much to him. He had sent an assassin after him and Hichigo. This in turn had caused Ichigo so much stress and drama because he felt so guilty about it. Then, he himself had taken Hichigo from Ichigo and had tortured him by the looks of it.<p>

However, he should be somewhat grateful to The King. If Ichigo had never discovered this castle. If he had never discovered The King. He would have never met Hichigo. And that was a world he couldn't live in any longer. To live in a world where Hichigo was just gone…he couldn't even stand to think about that. He shook his head to clear these thoughts and stared down at the silent King. **[1]**

"I asked, how do I get rid of this bruise?"

The King stared back up at him in all seriousness. His yellow eyes shone bright and they were narrowed. Then, a small smirk graced his lips. He soon broke out into chuckles before he answered.

"There is no way, brat! You can't simply remove it or wait for it to go away! You have to kill someone with Eien no raito that you have a good reason to kill. Someone who deserves to die. Think of it as oh I don't know a justice. You kill for good not evil."

Ichigo listened carefully to The King's words. He focused on his thoughts and let The King's howls of laughter fade away. _I have to kill someone who deserves it huh? I think I know the perfect person. _Ichigo smirked down at The King which caused him to halt in his incessant laughter.

"I believe if I kill you, then that would be for a holy reason. Would it not?" said Ichigo before he himself started chuckling. "I am going to enjoy this." **[2]**

Ichigo then began to raise his spiritual pressure to the max. He would defeat The King no matter what. He **had** to. The King scrambled to his feet and watched as Ichigo's pressure just kept rising. It seemed like it would never end. **[3]** The King saw this and glared at Ichigo. How dare he question my power! I'll show you brat!

The King raised his power as well. They stared each other down as they raised their powers. Ichigo was surrounded in his normal blue and white aura; however it was also outlined in black. Ichigo just chalked it up as his Eien no raito power. The King was surrounded in red and black aura that was outline in the same purplish pink color that the gate had possessed.

The battle of the century was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Unasaki watched as Hanataro worked on Urahara, invisible to Renji's and Hanataro's eyes. He was kneeled next to his friend's head and was stroking his hair. <strong>You knew you used way too much energy, Kisuke. Take better care of yourself. [4]<strong>

Renji was standing in the corner also watching intently. He had just found Urahara laying there. 'Surely Urahara could have taken Ichigo if he had to right?' Yet there were no battle scars.

Hanataro stopped working on Urahara and turned to Renji. He then gave a very sheepish smile.

"Urahara is just very exhausted, Renji. I doubt Ichigo fought him. Then are no signs of battle wounds and we didn't find an unconscious Ichigo so, I doubt they had a fight."

Renji let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. Hanataro noticed that Renji seemed stressed and was about to ask him if he needed to lay down when a giant wave of power overtook him. He immediately fell to his knees and and fainted.

Renji felt it too, but he could at least withstand its power. However, he could barely move. 'Was this a hollow…no that felt like…ICHIGO?' Renji immediately tried to locate the source. 'Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had actually gotten to Hueco Mundo. But who was he fighting?' Renji decided to find out. He used all his strength to run out of the shop and make a portal to Hueco Mundo. He stepped through and vanished.

Unasaki felt the strong spiritual pressure and knew exactly what was happening. Ichigo was fighting The King. However, he felt no hollow power so, Hichigo must be restrained. Unasaki gave a long sigh. **Oh Kisuke. what if Ichigo can't do it?** Unasaki looked down at Urahara and gave another sigh.

**You wouldn't want me thinking that would you? You'd want me to believe that Ichigo could do it. You would want me to know he could do it. Because he can. **

Unasaki gave a small chuckle. **You're a great motivator even when unconscious. Wake up soon though. Renji has gone to Hueco Mundo and I don't want him getting hurt when he doesn't have to. We need to go help our friend though. I don't think I'd like being the one and only inner hollow, Kisuke. **

Renji stood in the middle of the desert and tried to pinpoint the area where the powers were coming from. 'Somewhere from the north.' He sprinted off in that direction.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] You show him Ichigo!<strong>

**[2] I know that phrase is used a lot, but it was just perfect for this part.**

**[3] This reminds me of this one Dragon Ball Z Kai episode where Cell and Goku are raising their powers to see who is stronger. It's before the tournament and like the sky starts having a meltdown because of their power which is OVER 9,000! Hehe. Digital cookie if you know what the heck I am talking about. ;)**

**[4] Anyone want Unasaki x Urahara? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you guys have it! Hope you enjoyed! Also, if you know where a fangirl can get her hands on some Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters that are subbed please tell me. I have looked everywhere and can't find any. Which brings us to the RQOTD.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: What website do you use for anime? <strong>_**Psst… especially Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters subbed. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your answer in a review! Thank you. <strong>

*** Tries to find Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters subbed***


	22. Chapter 22

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 22

The Battle of the Century

**Author's Note: Hi guys and welcome to chappie 22! I took the title of this chapter from one of the sentences from the last chapter. Anyone watch Code Lyoko? That show is epic! ;)**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: cussing, yaoi, OOCness, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Crawling In My Skin". Do I sound rich to you? ;)**

Normal Text

**Unasaki's Thoughts**

The King's Thoughts

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

'Renji's Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Ichigo and The King finally raised their powers to the maximum. They were both shrouded in their own aura and each look just as fierce. Ichigo's aura had taken over his whole body ad even caused his eyes to turn a light blue.<strong>[1] <strong>The King looked the same as usual other than the red aura.

Ichigo got Zangetsu ready and The King raised his scythe.

"Let's settle this right here, right now." Ichigo said.

"Agreed, brat."

They then charged at each other their weapons raised. Once they were an arm's width apart their weapons collided. Their auras swirled around their weapons and seemed to battle with each other. The auras held a giant oval shape around the two while continuing to spin. Every few seconds the auras would hit each other and then back off.

They glared draggers at each other and tried to get their power levels to raise even more, but to no avail. Sparks shot out from their weapons and their auras grew wider. They both bared their fangs at each other. Then, they pulled away from each other. They were only a few feet apart and their auras were rapidly spinning around and trying to collide again. This was going to be the fight of Ichigo's life.** [2] [3]**

* * *

><p>Unasaki tried everything to get his other half to awaken. He tried water, loud noises; he even resulted to hitting Urahara. However, Urahara was out cold and nothing seemed to disturb the man. <strong>[4]<strong>

"Urahara! Cimon, you need to wake up! Ichigo and Renji are counting on us!" Unasaki yelled. Not even a grunt.

Unasaki collapsed to his knees next to Urahara. He wondered if Urahara was even breathing, but when he saw Urahara's chest heaving up and down he knew Urahara was still alive. Unasaki sighed. **Hold out a little longer Ichigo and Renji.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo and The King were now truly fighting. They collided and kicked. They growled and shoved. Ichigo was determined to save Hichigo and The King wanted nothing more to destroy this little crink in his neck. Ichigo forced his zanpakuto down on The King's shoulder and made a large gash down his shoulder onto his burnt chest. The King hissed in pain and then took his scythe to Ichigo's leg.<p>

The King cut a hole in Ichigo's bruise which made him scream in pain. Ichigo flash stepped away from The King and crouched down on his knees. He could barely stand now. He was sweating heavily and his leg burned. The King smirked at the pain he had inflicted on Ichigo. Serves the brat right. No one burns The King without an aftermath.

The King chuckled at his own joke, but found it caused his chest to burn even more and seized his laughing. Ichigo smiled at this. _At least he can't do his favorite thing now. _Ichigo cringed as his weak leg gave out. He was now holding himself up on his one good knee while his other just hung off to the side. Ichigo glared at his leg and hissed. _I look like a fucking cripple. __**[5]**__ How am I supposed to win now?_

The King inwardly laughed at his adversary's struggling. Now's my chance. Then, The King used what little strength he had to launch off straight towards Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Unasaki banged his fists on the wall in frustration. Urahara hadn't moved a muscle so; Unasaki was stuck on square one. Suddenly, Unasaki held mumbling. <strong>Urahara?<strong> Unasaki quickly looked at Urahara to see that he hadn't changed. **Then, where is that mumbling coming from?** Unasaki scanned the room trying to find the source of the sound. Then, in the corner he saw a black heap of something.

**What the?** Unasaki walked over to the heap and stared at Hanataro. Then, an idea hit Unasaki. **He's from 4****th**** squad. Maybe he has something that can wake Urahara up!** Unasaki quickly searched Hanataro's pockets. He found energy pills, sleeping pills, even breath mints, but nothing that would wake Urahara up. Giving up hope, Unasaki checked the last pocket half-heartedly. When, he pulled out bandages, he sighed and accidently kicked Hanataro.

He grumbled, but didn't wake up. However, a sharp ping came from the small boy. Looking around, Unasaki saw that a small red vile had fallen out from the boy's hand. Unasaki blinked and picked up the bottle. He read the small hiragana on the bottle. **[6]**

_**New and improved smelling salts! Wakes up the heaviest sleepers and fainters!**_

Unasaki smiled at the text. He really was a genius. Unasaki crawled from the floor next to Hanataro to get to Urahara. Once next to the man he popped the top off the vile. A red smoke appeared from the vile and Unasaki placed it under Urahara's nose. Almost immediately, Urahara eyes opened and he sat up which knocked Unasaki back. Urahara looked around in confusion.

"Unasaki?"

* * *

><p>Renji looked down from the sand dune he was standing on. The powers were coming from inside the dreary castle down at the base of the valley. The only thing stopping Renji from running down the dune and into the castle were the five hollows standing at the gate. They were very high level and Renji was sure all five of them would over-power him.<p>

'Dammit. What do I do now?'

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Anyone ever notice that or am I the only one?<strong>

**[2] Imagine it like their weapons are together and they are starring each other down. Their aura is basically like lightning around them. I know. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but that is what it looks like to me in the show. **

**[3] Hehe! I love having characters in different places because it gives me a reason to torture you guys! ;) I love you all!**

**[4] He is ****REALLY**** out of it.**

**[5] If that sentence offends anyone please tell me. I don't want to scare anyone off. I am a really nice person and I just thought that would be what Ichigo says. I will replace it if it offends **_**ANYONE!**_

**[6] Hiragana is a type of Japanese writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you go! Everyone is in a horrible situation. Well, maybe not Unasaki and Urahara, but still! If you have any questions please put it in a review or PM me. Also, sorry this is a little late! Had to tutor this weekend!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: What do you think of everyone's situation?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your answer in a review or PM! <strong>

**Side Note: PLEASE! AND I STRECTCH THIS! PLEASE TELL ME IF THE SENTENCE IN FOOTNOTE 5 OFFENDS YOU! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE'S FEELINGS AND I WILL KINDLY REPLACE IT! I JUST THOUGHT ICHIGO WOULD SAY THAT! **

**But anyways, Ja ne! ;)**

***Enjoys ice cream* **


	23. Chapter 23

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 23

Rescue Of The Century

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update! My parents are getting divorced and I had no time to write and I thank you all for understanding and not nagging me. Let me be clear when I say "nagging". IF you ask me in a PM or review this: Hey! Just wanted to know when you will update! You're a little late! That is not nagging. Nagging me is asking me: Hey! When are you going to update because I'm getting tired of waiting! But no one was nagging me so thank you all for putting up with the lateness.

So, I hope you like the title of this chapter! ;) Some more of Unasaki too! So, let's begin! OH! Before I forget today is officially the beginning of summer vacation so I will put out hopefully DAILY or like EVERY OTHER DAY updates. Yep. You read that right. DAILY. Now that the longest Author's Note ever is over with let us begin Chapter 23!

Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo

Warnings: cussing, violence, yaoi, and OOCness

Disclaimer: I will never own the Linkin Park song "Crawling In My Skin" or Bleach.

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

**Unasaki's Thoughts**

Renji's Thoughts

* * *

><p>"Unasaki?"<p>

Unasaki blinked and realized that Urahara had woke with such a start that he had knocked him back. Unasaki smiled. He had successfully awakened Urahara.

"Welcome back, Urahara. Now if you don't mind we need to go to Hueco Mundo and help our old friend, Renji."

"Why does Renji need our help?"

"Because the baka ran out in search of Ichigo. Now let's go!" Unasaki said as he grabbed Urahara's hand and dragged him outside.

The slight breeze rustled Unasaki's hair and he smiled. **Maybe Lady Luck is on our side. **Unasaki looked over at Urahara and released his hand. Urahara was starring off into the distance with a serious look on his face. Whenever he did that he was thinking hard.

"What's the matter, Urahara?"

"Unasaki, how do you expect us to get to Hueco Mundo unless you want to give it a go."

"Oh shit!"

Unasaki had forgotten all about that. If Urahara tried to make another portal to Hueco Mundo he would faint like last time. However, Unasaki couldn't make a portal to Hueco Mundo. He was just never strong enough. **I'm such a pathetic hollow. **Unasaki sighed and looked down. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Unasaki looked over and saw it was Urahara's hand. Urahara looked determined.

"Unasaki, you can do this."

Unasaki nodded and smiled. Unasaki stepped forward and starred at the space that needed to be prepared so, the portal could be made. Unasaki took in a breath and focused. He slowly stuck one of his arms out and pointed towards then space where the portal was to be. He concentrated on the mantra that Urahara had told him.

"Sekai oyobi josan o bunri shimasu. Sekai oyobi josan o bunri shimasu. Sekai oyobi josan o bunri shimasu." **[1]**

Unasaki closed his eyes and continued to say his mantra. This was always the part Unasaki failed at. He just never could do it. He had to imagine the portal and then project it into the real world. He imagined the oval shape of the portal and finally the swirling colors of purple and blue. He flexed his fingers in and opened one eye. **[2]**

He almost lost concentration when he saw he had projected the portal. It was oval shaped and the blues and purples were mixing together. The colors moved like ocean waves and looked so relaxing.

"Unasaki! Keep focused!" yelled Urahara from behind Unasaki.

Unasaki nodded and closed his eye. Now he had to imagine the colors going to the middle and disappearing. Then, he imagined them shooting out to all sides of the oval and finally creating an image of Hueco Mundo. The image spread to all sides of the oval until the portal was made. Unasaki then pushed both his hands out and yelled, "Watashi wa purojekuto!" **[3] and [4]**

Unasaki felt his hands tremble and finally he opened his eyes. First, he just stared because he couldn't believe it. There in front of him was a portal to Hueco Mundo. Inside the oval he could clearly see the desert wasteland. His home.

"You did it!" screamed Urahara as he run up to Unasaki and gave him a hug.

Unasaki blushed before hugging Urahara back. **[5] **Urahara pulled away, but still had his arms around Unasaki's waist and said, "Now. Let's go save Renji before he gets himself hurt." All Unasaki could do was nod. **First I can make a portal to Hueco Mundo and now Urahara is giving me hugs? Maybe Lady Luck is on my side. **

Urahara dragged Unasaki into the portal before it disappeared into the twilight zone.

* * *

><p>Renji just stared at down at the hollows. He knew he had to save Ichigo, but he was no use to Ichigo dead. <span>Maybe I can take all of them on? Oh, who am I kidding? I'd die right away. Maybe if I flash step around them? Maybe knock a hole through the back wall?<span>

Renji was so lost in his thoughts he did not notice the sound of quick footsteps coming up from behind him. Nor did he hear his name being called from the same direction. He simply stood in his thoughts. Then, a hand gripped his shoulder and Renji jumped.

He flash stepped out of the grip and pointed Zabimaru at the creature. He glared daggers at it until he realized the so called "creature" was Urahara. Renji lowered Zabimaru and wore a look of bewilderment on his face.

"We have come to help you, Renji."

"We?"

"Oh, that's right. Unasaki, make yourself visible."

Unasaki nodded beside Urahara and forced some of his spiritual pressure on Renji. Soon Renji began to make out a white blob next to Urahara. Then, the blob took shape and Renji saw it was a hollow Urahara. It had white skin and hair. It even had those damned yellow eyes.

"Renji, this is Unasaki. He is my inner hollow. Inner hollows are given to shinigami who go to the King's castle which is the castle in the valley. Ichigo has one and they are in love. That is why Ichigo is here because he needs to save his hollow. The King gives hollows to cause suffering, not love."

Renji stared at Unasaki dumbfounded. Then, after Urahara's explanation seemed to understand.

"It's nice to meet you, Unasaki." Renji said as he shook Unasaki's hand.

"Now, Renji let's see if we can help you with your hollow problem."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] This means separate the worlds and divide. <strong>

**[2] So basically his hands looked like a claw. **

**[3] This means I project!**

**[4] Doesn't Orihime say that? XD**

**[5] AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed yourself! Remember DAILY updates so check back tomorrow or the next day for Chapter 24! That's all I have to say so, on to RQOTD!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: What do you think will happen?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think is coming up in the next chapter? Leave your answer in a PM or review! Thanks for reading!<strong>

*** Goes off to have rant with best friend about how Light is God* **


	24. Chapter 24

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 24

Healing

**Author's Note: Hello! Again, I promised for DAILY updates, but something came up and now I have to rethink my entire schedule for my day! Yay! Also, what's going on with the whole MA thing on fanfiction I'm not sure about, but to be safe I have changed chapters 8 and 14. Instead of the lemon there is a small note explaining what has happened. Now I'm not entirely sure if this whole MA thing is real. For one if fanfiction did get rid of all the MA fics then the site would most likely lose about a third of their visitors to adultfanfiction. So if anyone knows what's going on please explain it to me. So, for now the lemon will be gone. Sorry, but I don't wish to get banned. If fanfiction truly is getting rid of the MA fics then I will post this story on adultfanfiction with all their lemony goodness. However, until I know for certain they will just stay as notes. Now onto chappie 24!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo**

**Warnings: violence, cussing, yaoi, and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Bleach or the Linkin Park song, "Crawling In My Skin". **

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**The King's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as The King came barreling towards him. Ichigo could only watch as his leg would not move. The gash was too deep and too large to just be over looked. Cursing under his breath, Ichigo timed his next move. At the last second, Ichigo pushed both his arms down and a blue forcefield appeared just like the one Ichigo had used to protect Hichigo. The King's scythe crashed down on the forcefield and it was gone. Ichigo's eyes widened.<p>

_What the hell?_ Then, he was hit with The King's scythe. It had struck him right on his collar and he was sent backwards. He felt his body hit the wall and his back ached as the pain shot up his spine. His eyes closed in pain and he felt some blood trickle out of his mouth as his head hit the wall. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. He starred down at the cut on his collar.

It extended from his collar, down to his mid-section. His outfit had been ripped and now his chest was half exposed. Blood gushed out of the new wound and Ichigo started to feel light-headed. Blood seemed to be everywhere. It even made a small puddle next to Ichigo's side. Ichigo knew he had to seal the wound with something or else he would bleed to death. A thought came to him and he tried to grab Zangetsu so, he could seal the wound with the cloth.

However, The King instantly saw what Ichigo was trying to do and kicked Zangetsu to the far corner of the room. The King chuckled as he watched more blood seep out of Ichigo's wounds. The King then got right up in Ichigo's face and cut a gash in Ichigo's cheek. **[1]** Blood ran down Ichigo's face and onto his neck. Ichigo cried out in pain as The King ran his finger through the cut. Ichigo felt it scraping his insides.

The King darkly giggled and then took out his blood covered finger. He brought it to his lips and sucked off the blood. He smacked his lips and smirked down at the helpless Ichigo.

"I would finish the job, Strawberry, but I feel that if you slowly bleed to death while looking at your tortured lover it will be the same amount of suffering as just killing you." said The King as he started to walk off. **[2]**

Ichigo didn't move fore he couldn't and looked at Hichigo all beaten up to a bloody pulp. Ichigo had caused that . If he had just not fallen in love Hichigo would be okay, but Ichigo would most likely be dead. Ichigo wanted to cry. There was no easy way out this time. The only strand of hope that both of them would make it out alive was if Ichigo killed The King, but how could he? He was useless. Helpless. He rushed in like always and got himself injured to the point where he could hardly keep his eyes open.

He focused his eyes on The King's retreating back. Then, the air started to blur. It was black and soon took the shape of a human. It had dark black hair and dark sunglasses. It was tall and wore a shinigami outfit and it had a bit of facial hair. **[3]** _Zangetsu?_

It was true. The zanpakuto was currently walking towards Ichigo. Zangetsu came right up to Ichigo and looked down at the boy. He shook his head before he started to speak.

"Ichigo, why are you all bloodied up?" he asked.

"Because The King kicked my ass. That's why." snapped Ichigo.

"I see. You don't know much about the powers of Eien no Ratio do you, Ichigo?"

"No. Hichigo didn't know and I didn't have time to ask Urahara."

"Ichigo you can do more than just defend and attack with Eien no Ratio. Think, Ichigo. You can heal with the power too. Now figure it out." he said before he was gone. **[4]**

Ichigo starred in shock at what used to be Zangetsu. He could have healed himself this whole time? Ichigo cursed his zanpakuto and tried to think of the way to heal his wounds. _Well for starters it would have to be defensive energy not offensive energy unless I want to attack myself. Now maybe if I just focus this energy on my wounds maybe it will heal them._ Ichigo set his plan in motion.

He used all his strength to summon defensive energy into his hand. Then he hovered his hand filled with energy over his most serious wound which was the cut that went from his collar to his torso. He focused on the wound and blasted the energy on himself. What he saw almost scared him. The energy was sticking to his wounds! He watched as the energy closed half of the giant gash.

He then summoned more energy and covered most of his wounds in it. The blue energy stuck to each and every one of them before it closed the wounds. Ichigo then stood and he didn't ache anymore. All his wounds had vanished and there wasn't even scars left over. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu from the corner and saw that The King had yet to notice that he was back on his feet. Ichigo smiled as he ran over to The King and sliced a line down his back that seemed to outline his spine.

The King screamed in pain and turned around with the intent to kill until he saw Ichigo. **How is he healed? Don't tell me! He figured out the Eien no Ratio's power for healing? Only one way to find out. **

The King then brought his scythe back down on Ichigo's chest and created a giant cut. Ichigo smiled and then healed his wound. Then, Ichigo jumped and made a gash down the front of The King's burnt chest. The King hissed and tried to strike Ichigo again, but The King was too slow and Ichigo blasted his shoulder with Eien no Ratio. The King now gripped his shoulder and watched as Ichigo smirked at him.

"Seems the tables have turned." said Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] NOT HIS PRETTY FACE! DX<strong>

**[2] He is such a bastard it's not even funny. How could I create such a character?**

**[3] I wonder who it could be? -_-**

**[4] Isn't that mean? Ichigo is dying and Zangetsu just leaves. How insensitive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there is chappie 24! It is a bit longer than the other chapters, but I guess it makes up for me not updating in so long. Well boys and girls I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I'm leaving on a cliff hanger. JK. There is however only going to be chappie 25 and an epilogue left. So sad ;-; . <strong>

**Now to when I may update I am not sure. It could be today, tomorrow, or next week. Whenever I update I hope you will read it. Now for the RQOTD!**

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: Does anyone know anything about the MA thing I mentioned in the top author's note?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave your answer in a PM or review! Bye-bye! 8D<strong>

***Trying to redo her entire schedule because of reasons* **


	25. Chapter 25

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 25

The End

**Author's Note: Hello guys! Welcome back to Crawling In My Skin. I know it has been a while so I decided to update to give you guys enough time to vote. About the voting thing yes, it will be explained in the bottom Author's Note so PLEASE READ THE NOTES! Thank you. **

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Urahara x Unasaki, and mentions of Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: yaoi, violence, OOCness, and cussing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Linkin Park song, "Crawling In My Skin". **

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

><p>Urahara looked down at the five hollows. Now with three against five they didn't seem so tough. Urahara was actually disappointed in The King's security. He would expect someone like The Assassin to guard the castle not five weaklings. Urahara turned to look at Unasaki and nodded to him. Unasaki understood and walked over to Urahara.<p>

Renji watched as Unasaki pressed a hand on Urahara's chest and then disappeared. Then, a white mask began to form on Urahara's face. It was similar to Ichigo's in that it covered the right half of Urahara's face, but the mask had one diagonal black stripe that cut into the mask's eye. The mask also extended to cover Urahara's chin too. On the top part of the mask that was on his chin, were the mask's teeth. **[1]**

Urahara's eyes were black as the mask formed, but reaching completion his eyes turned yellow like any other hollow's. Urahara let loose a psychotic grin and grabbed Benihime at his side. He unsheathed her and looked back down at the hollows in the valley.

"Renji! It's me, Unasaki. I just took control of Urahara's body. Now come and help me kick some ass!" said Unasaki as he jumped down into the valley.

Renji jumped down after Unasaki and watched as he charged ahead straight into battle. He was cackling all the way and jumped up and sliced one of the in the head and then dispersed. One of five was already gone and Renji hadn't even gotten close to the fight. Renji watched as the remaining four gathered in a circle around Unasaki. Renji was about to run into battle when he saw what Unasaki did.

Unasaki waited until the four grew close enough to touch him and then he jumped high in the air. They all just stared up at Unasaki's fading figure. While in the air, Unasaki lifted Benihime up in the air and started to rapidly spin her up in the air in a circle. The result looked like a propeller and as Unasaki fell he took all four of the hollow's heads with him. He let out a full blown maniacal laugh. **[2]**

Renji stared as Unasaki had successfully taken out all five high-level hollows in less than 30 seconds. Soon, the hollow mask on Urahara's face fell and Urahara took a deep breath as Unasaki materialized next to him. Seeing, how Urahara's composure was disturbed, Unasaki stepped over and began massaging Urahara's shoulders.

"We did well, Urahara." Unasaki soothed.

Urahara nodded and looked over at the astounded Renji. He was trying really hard to not show how amazed he was, but ultimately failed. His mouth although not fully agape was still open and his eyes were wide. Urahara chuckled at the red head and watched as he blushed crimson.

"Well, let's get moving, Abrarai-kun." said Urahara as he and Unasaki headed towards the castle entrance.

Renji shook his head before rushing off after the two. He didn't have time to be shocked at Urahara's methods to save Ichigo. He needed to be grateful that Urahara had such methods to save Ichigo.

* * *

><p>The King was in rough shape and he knew this. There hadn't been many a time when he fought for his life. The only other times had been when he had first encountered Satan. <strong>[3]<strong> He did however know how to fight for his life even when his chips were down.

He stared at the orange-haired delinquent. He was smirking and held his zanpakuto on his back as if he didn't need to use it any more. The King could feel the bile rising in his throat as he felt his hand grow slippery where he held his bleeding shoulder. He swallowed it down and tried to raise his reiatsu. However, it wouldn't budge. He had reached his limit. He scowled down at the ground thinking of a strategy, when he heard a small chuckle.

The King looked up to find that the noise had come from Ichigo, who was now full out laughing at his weakened state. He growled at Ichigo and stood. No one mocked The King.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched as The King who was supposed to be almighty, on his knees in pain. It amused the teen to no end. Someone so powerful had been taken down so easily. He let loose more laughter at The King's pathetic attempt to stand. In the end though, The King did manage to stand and raised his scythe.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You are going down." he said and charged ahead at the shinigami.

Ichigo grinned and got his sword ready when he felt three very familiar reiastus headed his way. _Urahara? Unasaki? Renji? What are they doing in Hueco Mundo? Don't tell me they came to help. _Then as if to prove Ichigo wrong, the three burst into the throne room.

"ICHIGO!" called Renji.

* * *

><p>The King stopped his charging, to see three more shinigami had entered his territory. Another red-head and…was that…Kisuke Urahara? And his hollow, Unasaki?<p>

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" yelled Ichigo.

"Yes, Kisuke. Why are you here? You as well, Unasaki?" asked The King.

"Well, Ichigo we wanted to see you defeat this piece of shit. You don't mind do you?" asked Urahara pulling his fan out of nowhere.

"No problem at all, Urahara." said Ichigo getting back into his fighting stance.

The King watched as the three stood and watched. They were here to see him fail when in reality the teen was going down. The King then continued to charge ahead at Ichigo. Ichigo raised Zangetsu and waited for the perfect moment to strike. As soon as The King was close enough, Ichigo slashed Zangetsu and created a large cut on The King's right leg. He let out a cry of pain as he went down again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo saw his chance, and began randomly slicing up The King's legs. The King cried out in pain as Ichigo created gashes in his legs. They were useless by the time Ichigo had stopped. Ichigo grinned down at the now crippled King.<p>

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Ichigo asked with a laugh.

The King desperately tried to slice into Ichigo by using his arm to wave his scythe around, but ultimately failed. He couldn't give up though. He was The King. The strongest hollow there was, reduced to a heap of flesh. He tried his best to stand, but his legs were numb and he had lost all control over them.

Ichigo stared down at The King and raised Zangetsu above his head to strike The King for the last time when he saw Hichigo's mangled body still in the corner. He withheld his final assault on The King to look at his lover. _What am I doing? Hichigo needs me!_ Ichigo left the paralyzed on the ground and walked over to his lover. Ichigo could barely stand to look at him. He was beaten and torn all because Ichigo wasn't there to protect him.

_It's time to fix what I caused to happen._ Ichigo bent down on one knee and placed Zangetsu on the ground next to him. He created small bursts of energy in his hands and hovered them over Hichigo. Instantly, Hichigo wounds began to seal and his bruises started to fade. His blackened skin turned back to its original pasty white color and slowly Hichigo began to stir.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Hichigo could feel himself waking up. <strong>No! I don't want to wake up! I don't want to be reminded of how I failed Ichigo! <strong>Hichigo desperately tried to fight to not be awake, but he failed. As his eyes started to flutter open he noticed that his body didn't ache and he could feel his limbs again. His vision was still blurred and he saw white, but he also made out the shape of a black mass with a puff of orange on it. He inwardly sighed. He was so hurt, he was delusional.

As his vision cleared he saw Ichigo and his hands were blue? **C'mon! My mind can't even make a realistic delusion? **He watched as "Ichigo" moved his hands over his body. Then, the blue disappeared and "Ichigo" turned to look at him. His chocolate eyes widened as he saw Hichigo. Then, Hichigo watched as the pseudo Ichigo started to cry.

"Hichigo? Oh God, Hichigo." he cried as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck.

Hichigo was thoroughly shocked when he could feel the heat radiating off "Ichigo" and he could truly feel "Ichigo's" skin on his own.

"Ichigo, is that really you?" Hichigo asked.

Ichigo pushed himself off of Hichigo and looked into his eyes before he said, "Of course it's me, Hichigo? Do you…do you not…recognize me?"

When Hichigo saw the tears that leaked out a little faster and the pain that shone in Ichigo's eyes when he said that, he knew this was no illusion. To prove to Ichigo that he knew he was real now, he cupped Ichigo's cheek and smashed their lips together. **[4]** He had missed Ichigo's taste so much. Hell, he had missed every part of his little strawberry.

Ichigo moaned into Hichigo's mouth and wrapped his arms back around Hichigo's neck. Hichigo wrapped his own arms around Ichigo's waist and sucked on Ichigo's bottom lip. Then, he started to slowly lick Ichigo's lips and Ichigo soon gave him permission and they shared an intense open mouthed kiss.

* * *

><p>Renji, Urahara, and Unasaki starred on at the reunited couple. Urahara and Unasaki sighed together while Renji starred on in confusion. It wasn't that Renji didn't like homosexuals because to be quite honest he himself had a thing for Byakuya. What he didn't understand was what Ichigo saw in his hollow. They were both the same weren't they? Renji sighed and shook his head. If Ichigo was happy then hell he would be too.<p>

Unasaki watched as the two shared an intimate moment. He sighed and looked over at Urahara as a faint blush crept onto his face. Maybe he liked Urahara in that way. He had not wanted to kill him and now he wasn't sure of his feelings. Then, he felt warmth on his hand and looked to see Urahara had taken hold of it. Unasaki starred at Urahara shocked while Urahara just smiled. Unasaki blushed harder and squeezed Urahara's hand. Maybe he did like him…** [5]**

* * *

><p>As soon as Hichigo stopped to take a breath from their kiss, Ichigo grabbed his hand and led him over to where the crippled King still laid. Hichigo had to suppress a gasp when he looked over the condition of The King. The Hollow King. The strongest hollow around had been mangled into a heap of flesh by Ichigo no less. Ichigo then turned to Hichigo.<p>

"I healed you so, you could finish the job." said Ichigo with a smile.

Hichigo starred back at Ichigo. **He really wants me to finish the job? That's so…so nice of him. **Then, Hichigo had an idea.

"That's sweet of you, Ichigo, but I think we should do this together." said Hichigo as he took control of Ichigo's body.

Ichigo was prepared to be thrust into his soul, but was surprised when he was still in his body. The only difference was he could only control the left part of his body. Hichigo's voice then rang out in his head.

"_Ichigo, I am letting you control half of your body. I am controlling the right side. By doing this we can both end this bastard's life." _

Slowly, Hichigo brought up his right hand that held Zangetsu. He brought it up so it was right above The King's head. Ichigo knew what he had to do. He brought up his left arm and gripped Zangetsu.

"Any last words, bastard?" came Ichigo's gargled voice from having Hichigo controlling half of his body.

"I shall live on, Hichigo. And when I do I'll-"

He never got to finish. They had both had enough of his bullshit. So, swiftly they had swung Zangetsu down on The King's head and watched as he slowly faded away in front of their eyes. They both felt euphoria as they had finally killed the one problem in their lives. Hichigo separated from Ichigo and held his hand. Ichigo smiled as the others made their way over to the couple.

"Renji, Unasaki, and Urahara I'd like you to meet Hichigo." said Ichigo.

They all bowed to each other before straightening back up. That's when Ichigo noticed that Unasaki and Urahara were also holding hands.

"So, you two have decided to follow your hearts ne?" asked Ichigo with a smirk.

Both Unasaki and Urahara blushed and then nodded their heads. Hichigo smiled and looked over at an uncomfortable Renji.

"All that's left now is to find someone for Renji. So, who's it gonna be, Renji?" he asked.

Renji blushed before mumbling someone's name.

"What was that, Renji?" Hichigo taunted.

"I said Byakuya, okay?" he said as he turned a dark crimson.

Ichigo smiled and stood beside Renji before placing his arm around Renji's shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll love you back. You just gotta let him know how you feel. And let's be honest; what straight man's bankai has cherry blossom petals?" encouraged Ichigo. **[6] [7] **

Everyone burst out laughing at Ichigo's little joke. Unasaki then stopped laughing suddenly.

"Wait, you guys. We need a new Hollow King. Without him, there will be no new hollows and without new hollows the world won't be balanced." Unasaki explained.

"Well, Unasaki who is it going to be because I doubt you or Hichigo will wanna be The King if you'll be separated from Ichigo or Urahara?" asked Renji.

Then, Ichigo thought of the perfect person. He walked over to Unasaki and whispered who he thought would make a perfect King. Unasaki smiled and agreed.

"Who are you thinking about, Ichigo?" asked Hichigo.

"I'm not telling, Hichigo." answered Ichigo with a smirk.

"Oh yes, you are." said Hichigo as he chased Ichigo out of the castle. **[8]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Does his mask sound realistic and cool? I thought it did. <strong>

**[2] Bit of a badass ain't he?**

**[3] Satan plays a minor role in this fic. He was just there to help describe the situation. Give some background on The King. **

**[4] I know a lot of you have been waiting for that moment! 8D**

**[5] I couldn't resist doing Unasaki x Urahara! Don't kill me! XD**

**[6] Am I really the only one to question Byakuya's sexuality? I mean c'mon! Flower petals?**

**[7] Yeah, well Renji was all alone so, meh I gave him Byakushi~ **

**[8] My failed humorous ending. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I believe that is the most footnotes we've had at all. Plus, this chappie is also the longest at a staggering 3,358 words! Good grief. Now I have some very important news so <strong>

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! READ THE FOLLOWING NOTES!**

**1. As you all know, Fanfiction is censoring itself. I believe this is a very stupid move, but it is their website. From now on, my stories will have notes that say if there was originally a lemon in that chappie. To read it, I have posted all my stories on AdultFanFiciton under the same username. SuperSaiyanHollow. However, AFF is very different from FF and I have yet to figure it out. I will tell you guys when I get my stories up. **

**2. I know I promised DAILY updates, but my family is going through some drama lately. My parents are getting a divorce and I've had to move out of my house. I hope that soon I will be able to give you guys the DAILY updates I promised. **

**3. Now, I know you're all dying to know what the whole voting thing is about. Well I'll tell you. As you all now my policy is I will only write one chapter fic at a time, well I might change that it depends. I have an idea for a sequel to this, but I really want to start my other story which will be DeathNote. Now, I'm not sure what to do, so I am letting you guys decide. There is a poll on my profile. Please vote, so I know what you guys think. If you are an anonymous reviewer then here are the choices. Just leave your answer in a review or PM. **

**HERE ARE YOUR CHOICES:**

**1. Yes, I believe you can write two stories at once even if it means later updates.**

**2. Yes, I want a sequel, but I can wait for you to finish your other story.**

**3. Yes, I believe you can write two stories at once even if it means later updates. I also want a note for when your next Bleach fic will be out.**

**4. Yes, I want a sequel and I don't care what you do as long as I get a sequel. **

**5. No, I think the story is fine by itself. **

**IF NO ONE VOTES I WILL PICK THE OPTION MYSELF! THE POLL WILL CLOSE WHEN I POST CHAPTER 26 WHICH WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! **

**FOR NO.3- THE NOTE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE END IF THAT OPTION IS PICKED. **

**So, that's all the news. I hope you read it and please do vote. If you don't I will choose an option and I want to pick an option that everyone wants. Also, the RQOTD:**

* * *

><p><strong>RQOTD: Do you know how to add a story on AFF?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, I have no fucking clue. Well thanks for listening and bye. <strong>

***Still confused* **


	26. Chapter 26

Crawling In My Skin

Chapter 26

Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter of Crawling In My Skin. I will leave all formalities at the bottom note so **_**please read that note.**_** I give you Chapter 26! :D**

**Also, all translations are by Google Translate. **

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji **

**Warnings: yaoi, OOCness, cussing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Linkin Park song, "Crawling In My Skin". I do in no way own the characters or make a profit from this fic.**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

_Ichigo's Thoughts and Flashback _

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Hichigo walked down the street to Urahara's hand in hand. Sure, it might look weird to the average person to see Ichigo's hand out stretched, but he didn't care. He was reunited with his lover and that was all that mattered. After so many hardships, they were happy to just see each other every day. Ichigo sighed happily as Hichigo ran his thumb over Ichigo's palm. They walked together in silence to Urahara's shop because talking would just ruin the moment. <strong>[1]<strong>

* * *

><p>"UNASAKI! QUIT BEING A PERV!"<p>

"C'mon, Renji. Just let me watch you and Byakuya."

"URAHARA! CONTROL HIM!"

Ichigo sighed as he heard Renji's yelling from outside the shop. Hichigo stood beside Ichigo snickering at Unasaki. He really was just a big pervert. Hichigo squeezed Ichigo's hand.

"You ready to face those pervs?" he asked.

"I suppose." Ichigo answered as they walked in.

Immediately, Ichigo regretted going in the little shop. There were four people in the shop. They were Urahara, Unasaki, Renji, and Byakuya. They all sat at a small tea table obviously drinking tea before the drama kicked in.

"Urahara, please control your lover." said Byakuya sounding annoyed.

Urahara chuckled and pulled out his fan.

"Not sure if I can."

Byakuya seemed to understand and they watched as Unasaki crawled over to Renji.

"C'mon, Pineapple. Why can't I watch?" asked Unasaki with a pout.

Renji's face was red with anger and he was probably about to start screaming again when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He gave a small yelp as Byakuya pulled Renji into his lap._ Byakuya was always a little possessive. _Hichigo broke the silence by going into the room with Ichigo standing next to him, Hichigo's arm around his waist.

"Unasaki, you're still as pervy as ever ne?"

"That he is, but I still love him." said Urahara as Unasaki moved to sit beside his lover.

After battling The Hollow King, Urahara and Unasaki had gotten together because they had realized they were more than just friends. And after encouraging Renji to just ask Byakuya out, they two had begun dating, but that had been three months ago. **[2]**

The couples sat around the small tea table drinking and idly chattering. Unasaki made his share of foul comments and Hichigo did too. After a bit though, Hichigo and Ichigo had to leave. They needed to check up on the new King to make sure he handled everything correctly. After Urahara opened the portal to Hueco Mundo, the couple went through and started their long trek to the castle.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving, anyone would notice the castle had changed over the course of the last three months. No longer was there blood and other bile on the castle, the bricks had been replaced, and it appeared rather homely. The pair walked in through the door and made their way through the long hall before entering the throne room.<p>

"Ah! Hichigo! Ichigo! It's a pleasure to see you both again!" came a deep voice.

"Hello. It's nice to see you two again." said a very soft voice.

"Hello Hoshi and Asashin." answered Ichigo. **[3]**

"Ya, ya. Nice to see you too." said Hichigo with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Ichigo smiled at the happy couple. They were happy to be together again and to have your husband to be King? Even better. Ichigo remembered when he had asked them to take to the throne.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo searched far and wide for The Assassin's reiatsu in Rukongai. He had to be here. He hadn't committed any major sins and when he died the gates of Hell hadn't opened. Ichigo had been looking for The Assassin for days, to ask him to be the new King. He was just perfect for the job. <em>

_Trapped in his thoughts, he didn't notice the spike in reiatsu near him and was blown back a bit. Shaking it off, he shunpoed off to the reiatsu which he recognized as The Assassin. When he made it over to the reiatsu, he saw none other than The Assassin himself, still in all his get up. He was fighting off some hollow that had gotten into Rukongai's outer vicinities. After disposing of the hollow, he shunpoed off, but Ichigo quickly followed The Assassin to a small shack. Ichigo watched as he approached the shack, that a lady ran out and hugged The Assassin. _

_She was almost the same height as The Assassin and had waist lengthen purple hair. She looked much like an arrancarr and wore an outfit similar to what Orihime was forced to wear. __**[4]**__ Ichigo proceeded to approach them after the woman finished hugging The Assassin. _

"_Assassin?" Ichigo asked. _

_At hearing his name, The Assassin turned around and a smile appeared on his face. _

"_Ichigo, it's nice to you, but I go by Asashin now." _

"_Sorry, Asashin. I came here today to ask if you would like to be the new Hollow King."_

_Asashin had quickly accepted saying something about bringing good to Hueco Mundo, but Ichigo was just glad Hichigo wasn't being taken away from him._

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Hichigo walked up to the happy pair and Ichigo looked over Asashin's new features. His clothes and physical attributes were the same, but being King he now had what the lower hollows deemed as his crown. Really, it was nothing like a crown, but in reality was a simple hollow mask. Although the simplicity of the design, it was in a rather awkward position.<p>

Instead, of being attached to Asashin's face, it was on his neck. The white mask covered his whole neck and stopped on Asashin's chin. Near his collarbone, the mask began with sharp edges that stretched out. The edges continued all along his collar and even stretched out to cover his shoulders. the rest of the mask covered his neck and three edges came up to his chin. The design was simply black and red tangled stripes that flowed over his neck.

It fascinated Ichigo to no end as he had never seen such a unique mask. Apparently he had been too fascinated by it because he felt a pair of familiar lips on his. Hichigo gave him a soft kiss before he pulled back.

"You okay, Ichigo. You spaced out on me there." said a concerned Hichigo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Ichigo said.

"You're too pretty to be thinking that hard." said Hichigo with a laugh that was cut short by Ichigo's elbow in his side.

"What brings you two here anyways?" asked Asashin as he wrapped an arm around Hoshi's waist.

"Just checking up on you, Asashin. You doing okay as King?"

"Sure am, Ichigo. It's a lot easy than I thought."

His bark of a laugh echoed through the castle as the four babbled on about everything and anything.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I agree. Talking is a total turn off. XD<strong>

**[2] I couldn't resist having Renji date Byakuya. Renji needed a man! ;)**

**[3] Asashin means Assassin in Japanese. **

**[4] I know I never gave a specific time for this fic, but I did hint at it a bit. If you have no clue this takes place after The Winter War. If I didn't get any details right, I apologize since I am currently only on episode 135.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That ending sounds a bit lame to me, but alas I couldn't think of anything else. <strong>_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: **_

**Okay, guys about the lemons that were in this fic. I could not figure out AFF for the life of me and it just didn't real right to post my story there. I never really did like AFF. So, instead I have complied with FF's policy and have implied that the two had sex. **

**Now I know you're all wondering what's next? Well after checking the poll, I will be writing a sequel **_**and **_** be putting up a note as to when my new Bleach story will be out. So when I do put the new Bleach story out, I will temporarily add a chapter 27 with a note saying I have made a new Bleach story and a glimpse at it. My next story will be a Deathnote story so, look for that sometime this week or the next. I will most likely take a while to upload the sequel to Crawling In My Skin. I still need to think more of the idea and I will probably write a few chapters before posting it. So, be excepting that in maybe two or three weeks. Check my profile for my schedule. **

**Lastly I would like to thank everyone who read, favorite, followed, and reviewed my story. Honestly, I thought I would get to 2 reviews tops. To know that I have **_**70 reviews**_** strikes me as awesome. You guys really don't know how much that means to me. I also want to thank you guys for putting up with the late updates because of my parent's divorce. THANK YOU! ;D**

***Starts sobbing* **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: The sequel to Crawling In My Skin is my story Numb. <strong>_


End file.
